


Весной заклубится зелень на ветках, дотла сожженных

by Enco_de_Krev



Series: Ожоги [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Out of Character, PWP, Psychological Trauma, Religion, Romance, Self-Flagellation, Self-Harm, Unresolved Sexual Tension, penetration-free sex, sort of soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: На Ракане и всех повелителях лежит проклятье, но совсем не такое, как описано в каноне.
Relationships: Michelle Epine/Germon Arigot, Roque Alva/Emilienne Carsi | Emilienne Lansar, Roque Alva/OFC, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Ожоги [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670536
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC в сторону большего «потемнения» героев, несколько цитат из канона, расхождения с каноничной хронологией, из-за более подходящего возраста Повелителем Молний стал Мишель.   
> Название взято из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «Под вечер осенний ветер…».   
> В тексте использован переведенный отрывок из песни «Preguntas por Puerto Montt» Виктора Хары. 
> 
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика. Идея принадлежит моему хорошему другу и бете Melissakora. 
> 
> К фику есть арты: 
> 
> "Mein Herz Brennt" от Hedgefog  
> http://i.imgur.com/WaRq71U.jpg
> 
> "Жажда" от Imaridin 18+  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/9d58d6a1549a4cd9a1b6f50bd0b7c14b.1473272176.jpg

_Что собственно возмущает в страдании, так это не само страдание, а его бессмысленность._   
_Ф. В. Ницше_

На улице пахло мерзлой землей, драчливые голуби хлопали крыльями, цокали когтями по водостоку. Утренний воздух бодрил, а ясное тускло-голубое небо в проеме окна обещало, что отряд достигнет ворот Хексберга еще до темноты. 

По кэналлийским законам Рокэ вступал в возраст сегодня, седьмого Осенних Волн. Когда-то давно отец посулил: после этого дня отпустит его в первый же бой с дриксами, «чтобы неоперившийся вороненок узнал, каково это — обагрить оружие вражьей кровью». Две недели назад Рокэ покинул Алвасете с десятком стрелков и рэем Виенте, состоявшим при нем телохранителем с тех самых пор, как Рокэ вырос из детских рубашек. Они мчали по накатанным трактам и проселочным дорогам, ночевали в замках дальних родичей и придорожных тавернах, лишь бы успеть к сроку, чтобы отец сдержал слово. Лишь бы опередить письмо от мамы, ведь она-то точно все испортит слезными просьбами пожалеть, уберечь от войны последнего сына, которого, будь на то ее воля, привязала бы к своим юбкам навсегда. 

Рокэ осушил кружку с шадди одним глотком, закашлялся от приторной сладости, и тут, будто специально выбрав момент, когда он окажется наиболее смешон — с раскрасневшимся лицом и выпученными глазами, — на пороге возникла девушка. Светлые косы прятались под белоснежным чепцом, на щеках и подбородке — милые ямочки. Она прыснула, сразу же прикрылась передником, но, заметив, что Рокэ, продышавшись, улыбается в ответ, рассмеялась уже открыто. 

— Желаете еще чего-нибудь? — она собрала грязные тарелки. 

— Конечно, — Рокэ зашел сбоку, обнял ее вокруг талии и потянулся к пухлым губам: сорвать быстрый поцелуй. В худшем случае, получит деревянным подносом по голове — невелика беда, но Рокэ сомневался, что красавица станет ему противиться. В Кэналлоа таких еще не находилось. 

Он не успел ничего понять, когда светлокосая прислужница отшатнулась, прикрыла рот рукой, а потом тоненько завыла, как воют крестьянки от страшного горя. Вся посуда грохнулась об пол, глиняная плошка из-под меда разлетелась мелкими черепками, пролилось недопитое молоко. Рокэ, не мигая, смотрел, как серые глаза девушки наполняются слезами, хорошенькое личико кривит безобразная гримаса, плечи начинают дрожать, и вся она сгибается, словно душистый колокольчик под порывом ветра. 

— Прости, что?.. — он растерянно тронул сборчатый рукав, но оглохшая от боли девушка шарахнулась прочь и вылетела из комнаты, не прекращая голосить. 

На этом странности дня не закончились. 

Рокэ спустился в общую залу, сел на грубо сколоченную скамью, дожидаясь, пока позавтракают его спутники. Мимо прошмыгнула еще одна прислужница с ниткой простеньких бус на шее и кувшином подогретой тинты в руках. 

— Эй, не объяснишь, чем я обидел твою подружку? — Рокэ подбросил на ладони суан. 

Девушка обернулась, смерила его недоверчивым взглядом, скрестила пальцы, будто защищаясь от нечистой силы. 

— Захворала она, ваша милость. 

— Неужели так резко? — суан описал в воздухе крошечную дугу, прежде чем упасть на щербатую столешницу. 

— Да, ваша милость, — девушка поставила кувшин перед Виенте и убежала, так и не взяв монетку. 

— Не грустите, дор Рокэ, — Виенте усмехнулся в усы. — Видать, жених у нее, а может, муж ревнивый. В Хексберге найдете другую. 

— Я не грущу, — Рокэ вздернул нос. Еще чего не хватало. Если этой девчонке угодно было закатить спектакль — пусть ее. — Передай-ка мне карту, хочу посмотреть, где мы сегодня будем ехать. 

Виенте протянул тубус со свитком, их пальцы встретились, и старый телохранитель отдернулся, выругавшись сквозь зубы. 

— Что случилось? — Рокэ поймал его за обшлаг мундира, внимательно осмотрел загрубелую кожу, где красным пятном наливался свежий ожог. 

— Не годится так шутить, дор Рокэ, — Виенте нахмурился. — Чай не дитя малое, должны понимать. Где уголек прячете? 

— Я не шучу и ничего не прячу, — Рокэ продемонстрировал открытую ладонь и быстро тронул руку Виенте. Тот вырвался, едва не сверзившись со стула. 

На смуглой коже запястья, точно там, где они соприкоснулись, вспухал алый отпечаток пятерни. 

***

Рокэ спрашивал отца и дядю, искал ответы в семейной библиотеке, писал родичам в Багряные земли — никто не знал, что с ним стряслось. В алвасетский дворец водили деревенских знахарок и передовых алхимиков, знаменитых чудотворцев и прославленных лекарей — никто не совладал со «жгучим проклятьем». 

Странность наследника соберано скрывали, как могли. В Кэналлоа не промышляли эсператистские ордена, которые почитали священным долгом очищать паству от паршивых овец; олларианские проповедники не устраивали охоту на ведьм, но в представлении простого народа властитель — плоть от плоти, кровь от крови своей земли — должен быть здоров, силен и обласкан женщинами. Иначе сапфировые жилы оскудеют, роскошные виноградники засохнут, в Померанцевом море переведется крупная дорада, и цветущий край погрузится в нищету. Никто прямо не утверждал, что, прознав о телесном изъяне будущего герцога, землепашцы взбунтуются, а знатные рэи составят вооруженный заговор, — ведь то, что было получено мечом, мечом может быть и отнято, — но к чему искушать людей неподобающими мыслями? 

Для окружающих людей Рокэ в одночасье стал замкнутым домоседом. Он прекратил навещать кабачки нижнего города, потому что там на колени непременно запрыгнет очередная пьяная хохотушка с призывно сложенными губами и расшнурованным воротом камизы. Не шарахаться же от нее на виду у приятелей? Отказывался от того, чтобы вместе с кузенами взяться за весла и вывести лодку в залив, — ведь среди пихающихся сверстников не уберечься от случайных касаний. День за днем Рокэ отговаривался от попоек делами, сторонился челяди, избегал новых знакомств, и вскоре люди сами прекратили искать его общества. Бывшие друзья наперебой обсуждали: сделавшись наследником соберано, он зазнался; слуги с неприязнью глядели в спину, считая, что молодой дор ими брезгует; остальные решили: сынок Алваро вырос застенчивым, точно юная девица — никак материно воспитание сказалось; нет, нельзя подпускать женщин к мальчишкам и на пушечный выстрел. 

После поездки в Хексберг о воинской карьере Рокэ не заикался, но отец в письмах постоянно приказывал ему проштудировать то один, то другой фолиант по тактике или стратегии. Навещая Алвасете, он всегда проверял, сколько Рокэ усвоил из прочитанного — задавал задачки, рисовал схемы местности и описывал расстановку сил, заставляя Рокэ выигрывать даже те воображаемые битвы, что по первой прикидке казались совершенно безнадежными. Затем приходило время политических уроков. Отец вытаскивал наружу все слабости врагов и союзников, объяснял, как разрешать споры между вассалами, заводил Рокэ в дебри клановых конфликтов, проверяя, насколько быстро тот найдет наилучший выход. 

Обычно, поучая, отец неспешно прохаживался по кабинету. Старый паркет поскрипывал под весом грузного тела, звучный голос глушили обитые бархатом панели. Рокэ сидел в мягком кресле у инкрустированного янтарем стола, следя за отцом взглядом. 

— Порох можно купить у Криона? 

— Верно, Ро... — отец потянулся, чтобы растрепать ему волосы, Рокэ безотчетно отклонился назад. Внутри все застыло. Смуглое лицо исказила досада, занесенная ладонь опустилась на подлокотник. Отец отвернулся, Рокэ понурил голову, хотя больше всего на свете желал рвануться навстречу, поймать редчайший жест родительской нежности, а потом прижаться лбом к широкому плечу, безмолвно моля о поддержке. Но Алваро Алва, чья воля держала в узде целое государство, никогда не примет его слабости. 

— Если с порохом все решено, осталась ружейная сталь? — выдавил из себя Рокэ. 

— Да, сын. Продолжай. 

За пару месяцев до отъезда в Лаик Рокэ проснулся от тихого плача. Из окна долетал рев неспокойного моря, истошно кричала ночная птица, ветер трепал занавеси и цепочки с деревянными оберегами. У изголовья кровати тенью сидела мама, совсем седая, осунувшаяся, в черной мантилье. Она перебирала его волосы, гладила лоб, оставляя на коже клейкие следы сукровицы из лопнувших волдырей. По щекам — еще недавно гладким и румяным, а теперь рыхлым, как сырое тесто, — пролегли дорожки от слез, блеклые губы еле слышно шептали: 

— Ты будешь последним, мой милый Росио. 

Сердце Рокэ пропустило удар, глаза распахнулись, наверное, на пол-лица. От пророчества — но еще больше от ласки, от ласки ее тысячу раз обожженных пальцев — веяло замогильным холодом и солью несбывшихся надежд. Мама была права. Обречь любую из женщин на близость с таким, как Рокэ, было бы нечеловечески жестоко. Почему же он до сих пор не задумался о самом очевидном следствии своего проклятья? Он никогда не женится, не зачнет ребенка, на нем род Алва угаснет... 

Мама умерла на исходе лета, так и не примирившись с этим знанием.


	2. Chapter 2

Голова с русыми вихрами выделялась в сорочьем строю, подсвеченная по-вешнему робким солнцем. Заприметив на площади болезненно прямого, словно зажатого в невидимый панцирь Окделла, Рокэ уже не смог отвести от него взгляда. Чутье вопило о подспудном сродстве. Рокэ узнавал в нем темное, злое, трогательное — точь-в-точь оголодавший волчонок, которого они с Людвигом обнаружили снежной весной на берегу Шнеештрааль, в далеком детстве, еще до случившейся с Рокэ метаморфозы. Вздор. Какой из Окделла хищник: так, неловкий, едва выросший, с острыми локтями и коленями — наверняка разбитыми и ссаженными, — скорее кузнечик, чем зверь, способный оскалить зубы. В чем его тайна? Обида и упрямство в серых глазах, пересохшие губы, гордо выпяченный подбородок. Нет... Нет... Что же знакомое сокрыто за каждой черточкой? 

Когда-то они с Людвигом не бросили волчонка на произвол судьбы. Теперь Рокэ тоже не смог остаться равнодушным к чужому бессилью. Ричард Окделл поднялся на галерею с лицом смертника, кинжал при нем, неужели решится ударить? Тем интереснее. Впрочем — нет. Он натянут, как удила строптивой лошади, напряжен, как грозовой воздух. Он сам ждет удара. Но от кого? От Рокэ? Пожалуй. Слишком уж явственно отразилось облегчение на открытом лице, когда Рокэ протянул для поцелуя руку в перчатке. Ричард что же, предполагал, что новоявленный эр в последний миг передумает? 

Потресканные губы невесомо коснулись тонкой лайки, и Рокэ пронзило — погладить бледную скулу, прижаться всей ладонью, прикрыв пятно болезненного румянца; провести кончиками пальцев под подбородком, чтобы Ричард расслабился, покорно запрокинул голову; а потом зарыться в волосы на затылке и ткнуть его, коленопреклоненного, лицом в пах. Вот крику-то будет. Десять из десяти, что дело дойдет до убийства и что благородного мстителя не остановят ни гвардейцы, ни присутствие короля. Как-то Леворукий на сей раз исхитрится спасти своего любимчика? А впрочем — уже давно все равно. По жилам пробежал огонь — это голод, многолетний, неистовый, неутоленный голод проснулся в крови. Жалкая натура требовала тепла, заставляя больной разум сводить любую сценку к низкому и похотливому, а больное сердце срываться в заполошный бег при виде каждого, кто подходил к Рокэ слишком близко. К счастью, он владел собой настолько хорошо, чтобы не терять выдержки даже при самом тесном контакте. 

— Оставайтесь здесь, — по кивку Ричард отступил за кресло. Пожалуй, старые кукловоды и те ловчее управляются с марионетками, чем он — с собственным телом. Видно, привык быть незаметным, потому что за всякий неверный жест могут отругать, но еще не научился соизмерять свою порывистость с внезапно увеличившейся длиной рук и ног. Надо бы дать ему свободы — и побольше, побольше, пусть нахлебается всласть. Не забывать только следить, чтобы эта свобода не разорвала его на части. 

Фердинанд повернулся, вгляделся пристально, отбросив маску непробиваемой флегматичности. Да никак ему жаль мальчишку, угодившего на службу к настоящему чудовищу? В ушах Рокэ вновь зазвучал твердый голос, пять лет назад эхом отразившийся от стен залы Высокого Совета, когда Фердинанд прочел, сколько повстанцев казнил его верный пес. «Мы не станем мстить вдовам и сиротам», — и листы, где рукой Дорака был выписан проект по увеличению податей на мятежных землях, полетел на пол. «Мы не станем разлучать матерей с их чадами», — и прошение Манрика, где тот заверял, что воспитает юного герцога верным короне, отправилось следом. «Мы милуем... возвращаем... восстанавливаем справедливость...» — и лица министров вытягивались одно за другим. Здесь и сейчас Фердинанд, которого потомки наверняка прозовут Милосердным, вопросительно сощурился, как большая мудрая птица, что взирает на мир с высоты своего насеста. Рокэ едва заметно кивнул. Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Ваше Величество, я действую не со зла и, надеюсь, что не во зло. Фердинанд будто услышал его мысли: полные губы тронула мягкая улыбка, и бледно-голубые глаза снова вперились в незримую точку среди черепичных крыш.


	3. Chapter 3

Фок Варзов узнал тайну Рокэ из уст отца. Когда они, задумчивый эр и притихший оруженосец, бок о бок выезжали из ворот Олларии, Варзов предупредил: 

— Не жди от меня жалости, парень. Но и зверствования тоже не жди. Покажешь себя толковым — тебя примут, несмотря ни на что. Торка ничего даром не дает, а дав, уже не отнимает. 

Все вышло именно так, как он говорил. 

Уже через месяц под командование Рокэ выделили опытных разведчиков и отправили в пробный рейд на Шерфайский перевал. Долгий день они ехали на приземистых лошадях вдоль заболоченной речушки, обвязав лица платками от злющей мошкары. Кричали утки, шелестел камыш высотой в человеческий рост. По знаку Скивора, сержанта едва ли не втрое старше Рокэ, все спешились у приметного валуна, привязали лошадей так, чтобы те могли свободно щипать сочные побеги, и углубились в лес у подножия горы. Перевал прошли ночью, опираясь на крепкие палицы и обвязавшись одной веревкой. С восходом обогнули место недавнего оползня и выбрались на Сколотый Зуб, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на долину со стороны Гаунау. 

Они явились как нельзя более кстати. Со своей высоты Рокэ рассмотрел группу бурых всадников. На древке, установленном посреди клеверного луга, полоскалось знамя с коронованным медведем; сигналя привал, горнист звонко дунул в рожок. Вскоре горизонт заволокло пылью, и к переднему разъезду подтянулись основные силы Хайнриха. Прикинув количество солдат и пушек, Рокэ скомандовал своим людям возвращаться, но до того, как Скивор кивнул, подтверждая приказ, никто из них даже не шелохнулся. Рокэ предпочел этого не заметить, хотя уязвленная гордость на миг заставила все мышцы закостенеть, а челюсти сжаться. Сразу же вспомнилось презрительное «Белоручка», подслушанное еще в расположении Западной армии. 

На обратном пути им встретилась пара вражеских разведчиков — обоих сняли тихо, застигнув врасплох у горного ручья. Рокэ впервые убил с холодной головой, не опьяненный чужими криками и круговертью «если не я, то меня». Подполз, зажав кинжал в зубах, — локти подрагивали, ниточка слюны текла по подбородку, — и пока первый разведчик отошел по нужде, ничего не слыша за шумом воды, быстро перерезал глотку его напарнику. Пусть солдаты видят, как их «Белоручка» не боится замарать перчатки. Скивор глянул на Рокэ с одобрением, и по всему телу будто пробежала теплая волна. В этот момент его признали. Его приняли. 

Последовавшая за этим похвала от фок Варзова легла поверх приятным послевкусием. Седоусые генералы и полковники сообща причислили Рокэ к способным, хоть и нелюдимым мальчишкам и оставили в покое. Сложнее было с ровесниками. 

Корнет Хейл, теньент Шарли, корнет Эрмали, близнецы-теньенты Катершванц... Когда-то Рокэ возвысится над ними. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь Алва — прирожденные полководцы. В каждом поколении кто-то из их семьи непременно надевал черно-белую перевязь и упоенно расправлялся с врагами Талига. Рокэ было просто необходимо завоевать уважение тех, кто в будущем разделит и приумножит его победы. 

По случаю удачной вылазки Рокэ достал «Дурной крови» и пригласил в свои комнаты всех, кого смог найти. Торка — не Кэналлоа. Здесь нет никого, кто знал бы его с детства, кто мог бы попрекнуть внезапной переменой, кто стал бы навязываться в друзья человеку, которому уготовано вознестись на недостижимую высоту. Он будет держаться отстраненно — что же, ведь так и должно поступать почти наследнику престола с сыновьями мелкопоместных графов и захудалых баронов. Похоже вел себя недавно сосланный из Олларии Жермон Ариго. Он тоже ходил застегнутым на все пуговицы и никого к себе не подпускал. Наверное, Рокэ мог бы с ним подружиться. Хотя зачем? Не затем же, что всякий раз при виде его у Рокэ внутри тянуло необъяснимым узнаванием? 

— Господа, а не переместиться ли нам в дом мамаши Брандех? — осенило Шарли. 

Все понятливо заусмехались. Разумеется, где еще кутить мужской компании, если не в обществе шлюх? Рокэ сдержал недовольную гримасу и с тщательно выверенным сомнением спросил: 

— Неужели в этом заведении есть что-то примечательное? 

— Наверное, после столицы вас будет тяжело удивить, — стушевался Шарли, — но сегодня там представят новых девушек... 

— Это есть отличная идея! — не то Эрих, не то Герхард Катершванц сгреб в корзину неоткупоренные бутылки. 

Видя воодушевление на лицах товарищей, Рокэ проглотил возражения. Как он объяснит свой отказ? Чем займет десяток разгоряченных парней, чтобы они и думать забыли об упущенной возможности развлечься с доступными девицами? К тому же, если Рокэ ответит «нет», то окажется в их глазах еще чудаковатее, чем есть сейчас. И чудаковатость эта будет отнюдь не того свойства, что привлекает или восхищает. Поэтому, пресыщено усмехнувшись, он поймал взгляд Шарли и произнес: 

— Ведите, сударь. 

***

По дороге они пили еще и еще. Рокэ отхлебывал сладкий кирш, рядом Эрмали горланил песенку про Ханну, которая была не слишком верна своему Хансу; стынущая мостовая отдавала накопленное за день тепло, а в небе, совсем не таком черном, каким оно бывает южными ночами, мерцали крупные звезды. 

В доме мамаши Брандех Рокэ сразу обратил внимание на девушку, до странности похожую на ту самую светлокосую подавальщицу. Белые оборки, мещанская скромность (наигранная, конечно, но сейчас ему не было до этого дела), здоровый румянец во всю щеку. Заметив пристальный взгляд, она заученно улыбнулась, подошла — широкие бедра покачивались в такт шагам — и мило склонила голову набок. Не перемолвившись даже словом, они поднялись наверх. Рокэ вело легкое и окрыляющее — не хмель, совсем не хмель, а древнейший зов, тяга мужчины к женщине, слепая вера в то, что сегодня успех будет сопутствовать ему до конца и поможет отыграть у судьбы еще немного счастья. В мозгу быстро-быстро колотились подстегнутые желанием мысли. Одолев крутые ступеньки, Рокэ уже знал, как все устроить, чтобы девушка не пострадала от его проклятия. 

— Я заплачу, очень много заплачу, если ты сделаешь в точности так, как будет велено, — проговорил он, когда дверь была заперта изнутри. — Не пытайся мне угодить, делай только то, что скажу. Поняла? 

Рокэ хотел, чтобы в голосе прозвучала отцовская властность, но без должной практики сподобился лишь на жалкую просьбу. Скулы вспыхнули румянцем, но взгляда он не опустил. 

— Да, — она по-прежнему улыбалась. 

— И никому не говори, что у нас все было как-то... по-особенному, — само сорвалось с языка. Рокэ мысленно ругнулся — ну что за ребячество, в самом деле, он же не нашкодивший малец! Однако эти слова окончательно определили их роли на вечер: у него — робкого гостя, а у нее — снисходительной госпожи. 

— Не скажу, — покровительственно заверила она. 

— Тогда зажги больше свечей. И раздевайся. 

Она крутанулась, юбка разлетелась вокруг точеных ног крупными складками. Когда простенькое платье соскользнуло на пол, Рокэ приказал ей лечь на белые простыни, приблизился, ничего не слыша за стуком сердца, и медленно провел рукой в перчатке от остренького подбородка до впадины пупка. 

— Я привяжу тебя, — произнес он глухо, — так нужно. Нельзя, чтобы ты шевелилась. 

Девушка явственно напряглась, однако не возразила. Рокэ разорвал на две полосы хлопковое полотенце и примотал тоненькие запястья к кроватным столбикам, оставив лодыжки свободными. Затем стащил с себя сапоги, накинул уголок простыни на ее предплечье, которое мог ненароком задеть лбом, и лег рядом. 

Он гладил ее сквозь наппу перчаток, сжимал в ладонях пышную грудь, погружал пальцы в жаркое лоно. Прижимался к мягкому бедру, дышал горячо и лихорадочно. Все тело звенело, как живой колокол, — от невыразимого облегчения, от торжества, от немого крика. Но длилось это лишь до того момента, пока Рокэ не заглянул в лицо девушки. Пухлые губы улыбались: «Как же, как же, маленькая причуда, я все понимаю», но в глазах с расширенными зрачками читался страх: «Ты сумасшедший, безумный распутник, ты можешь зарезать или придушить меня в любую секунду, я предпочла бы никогда-никогда не видеть тебя». 

Отвращение — к себе, к ней, к этой скрипучей кровати и убогой комнатенке — поднялось в горле удушливой волной, но идти на попятную было уже поздно: собственные пальцы сомкнулись кольцом на пульсирующем от напряжения члене, чтобы в несколько рывков достичь разрядки. Рокэ зажмурился, но все равно видел стылое выражение страха в чужих глазах, пока поверх этой картинки не расплылись черные и алые пятна. 

Приведя себя в порядок, он оставил на прикроватном столике все деньги (сотню таллов или немного больше, воистину — дороже шлюхи в окрестностях не сыскать) и ушел. Тошнота плескалась внутри, рвалась наружу, скручивала тело сухими спазмами. На обратном пути Рокэ несколько раз останавливался в темных тупичках, желая исторгнуть эту грязь, но так и не смог — она словно въелась в желудок, глотку, легкие, пропитала всю плоть, стала неотъемлемой его частью. Она отравила ночь кошмарами, где за безобразной сценой в доме мамаши Брандех, смеясь, наблюдали все те, чьим мнением Рокэ дорожил. 

На следующий день он сказал фок Варзову, что в будущей драке с гаунау хочет рубиться в первых рядах.


	4. Chapter 4

Ричард Окделл оказался скучным приобретением. Столица слишком впечатлила его. В определенный момент Рокэ поймал себя на легкой досаде — он день за днем всматривался в мальчишку, но, кроме поверхностного наследования собственных манер, ничего в нем не обнаруживал. Порой дело доходило до абсурда: заметив, как сам Рокэ отступил и смерил ледяным взглядом новенького конюха, попытавшегося передать поводья Моро из рук в руки, Ричард тоже стал сторониться слуг. Это обезьянничание бесило Рокэ до алых точек перед глазами, но пока Ричард не давал повода указать на то, сколь глупо себя ведет, приходилось молчать. 

— Я не просил вас вмешиваться! — Ричард терпел долгих полчаса, всю дорогу от дворца в особняк, но за это время его злость не выветрилась, а, кажется, наоборот — окрепла. 

— Дерзите, юноша? — Рокэ оперся о дощатую дверцу денника. — Затевая ссору с Колиньяром на виду у толпы, вы сами невольно согласились на то, чтобы в вашу перепалку встрял некто третий. 

— Это только мое дело! — щеки залила гневная краска, меж светлых бровей пролегла смешная морщинка, палевый бархат натянулся на костяшках стиснутых в кулаки пальцев. 

— Пока вы мой оруженосец, у вас не может быть своих дел, — процедил Рокэ. — Из-за чего вы сцепились? 

— Я не могу ответить. Была задета моя честь, — Ричард попытался отзеркалить его надменность. 

— Честь? — со злым удовольствием переспросил Рокэ. — Ну надо же. Держу пари, Колиньяр прозрачно намекнул, что вы со мной спите. 

— Не смейте произносить это вслух! — все напускное сорвалось с Ричарда легко, будто корочка со свежей царапины. Он дернулся, словно его кто хлестнул промеж лопаток, встал, расставив ноги; выдвинул плечо вперед. Не герцог Окделл, а босоногий уличный задира. 

— У Колиньяра было бы гораздо меньше возможностей прицепиться, если бы вы не подражали мне даже в мелочах, — Рокэ неприязненно искривил рот. 

— Каких мелочах? — серые глаза взбешенно сощурились. Жаль — рядом с шелушащимся носом смотрелось это совсем не грозно. 

— Хотя бы в этих, — Рокэ несильно шлепнул стеком по запястью Ричарда. 

— Да с чего вы взяли?! — на миг тот даже задохнулся, спрятал руки за спину. — Мир не вертится только вокруг вас! Я ношу перчатки уже давно, на то есть свои причины! 

— Какие же? — округлая рукоять легла поверх большого пальца, петля затянулась на кисти Рокэ. 

— Я не намерен вам рассказывать... — яростный взгляд опустился в пол. 

— И все-таки? — Рокэ шагнул вперед, почти навис, перегородив дорогу. — Я приказываю. 

— Мне нельзя прикасаться к другим людям. Моя кожа жжется, — нехотя пробубнил Ричард. 

— А если я проверю? — откуда он узнал? Кто рассказал? Штанцлер? Как он пронюхал? Рокэ стиснул неожиданно твердое предплечье, дернул на себя — еще немного масла в огонь, и он вытрясет из наглеца весь дух. Дрянь... Зачем тебе так глупо врать? Чего ты хочешь добиться? Дрянь... Дрянь... Безотчетно он усилил нажим, и Ричард зашипел от боли. 

— Проверяйте! — выкрикнул тот. — Проверяйте сколько угодно, если вам не жалко людей! 

— Пако! — конюх как будто вырос из-под земли. Нужно успокоиться. Наверняка на их вопли сбежалась уже вся челядь. — Подойди. Протяни руку. 

Тот повиновался. Рокэ сдернул с Ричарда перчатку, ткнул фарфорово-белым, явно не знавшим солнца пальцем в мозолистую ладонь. И, увидев стремительно краснеющий отпечаток, на миг потерял дар речи. 

— Молчи об этом, — он бросил оторопевшему конюху пару золотых, а сам поволок Ричарда в свой кабинет. 

Путь наверх не запечатлелся в мозгу. Рокэ осознал себя у неразожженного камина, в правой руке — пустая бутылка, на глиняном горлышке застыли кристаллики винного камня. Неужели выпил? Да нет же — полный «Крови» кувшин прямо перед носом. Похоже, тело само повторило заученную последовательность действий, привыкнув снимать напряжение только пойлом. Ричард на по-морисски низком диване хмуро растирал предплечье. Сам ли он туда сел, или Рокэ ему велел, а может быть, даже швырнул в полном раздрае — сие оставалось загадкой. Следовало что-то сказать. Объясниться. Но до чего же тяжело найти в себе правильные слова. 

— Возможно, в целом мире я единственный понимаю вас лучше всего, — начал Рокэ. — Я думал, вы лжете, и поэтому вспылил. Расскажите, как впервые проявилась эта напасть? 

Ричард молчал, лишь склоненная шея напряглась, да на скулах вздулись желваки. Рокэ решил не давить. Выждал, пока у самого не уляжется нервная дрожь в мышцах, наполнил бокалы и сел с ним рядом. Правый бок согрело живое тепло, Рокэ протянул руку, предлагая вино. Ричард немного помедлил, но затем осторожно обхватил пальцами тонкую ножку — палевый бархат скользнул по черному атласу — и Рокэ стиснул зубы, чтобы не поймать широкую ладонь, не прижаться к ней губами, не... 

— Моя сестра, — Ричард шумно выдохнул, — я рад, что у нее не осталось шрамов на память о том дне.


	5. Chapter 5

Под сапогами хрустел снег, тени лиственниц ложились косо, голубоватыми разводами на слепяще-белой глади. Впереди синицы дрались за одинокую шишку, Рокэ засмотрелся на них — все равно спешить было некуда. В честь Зимнего Излома эр Вольфганг отпустил его на весь день, те, кого Рокэ с натяжкой мог бы назвать приятелями, затерялись среди протопленных кабачков и сумрачных борделей Барт-Уизера, а сам он до города так и не добрался, предпочтя смраду и пьяным крикам холодную красоту северного подлеска. 

Вдали послышался смех. Похоже, кто-то тоже решил насладиться пешей прогулкой. Рокэ ускорил шаг, желая узнать, кто же из его сослуживцев такой оригинал. 

— Попал! 

— А вот тебе! 

— Ай!..

Судя по акценту, дурачилась компания из Эпинэ. Над головой пронесся плотно укатанный шарик, врезался в сосновую ветку, сыпанув снега Рокэ за воротник. Он поежился, пригнулся, набрал полные пригоршни, чтобы достойно ответить неизвестному стрелку, но, выглянув из-за разлапистого дерева, замер с занесенной для броска рукой. 

На полянке были двое — раскрасневшиеся, извалянные в снегу, похожие, как кузены. Да, пожалуй, кузенами они и приходились друг другу — заядлый дуэлянт Ариго и весельчак Эпинэ. Всклокоченные, черноволосые, с полосками пробивающихся усиков над верхней губой, Эпинэ держался за подбитый глаз, а Ариго, приблизившись к нему вплотную, с тревогой вглядывался в лицо. Рокэ резанула именно эта тревога — ну не смотрят так даже самые близкие друзья, даже самые любящие братья, не смотрят, хоть умри ты, потому что каждый знает, как оскорбляет здорового мужчину преувеличенное беспокойство о пустяковых ранах. 

— Болит? — Ариго потянулся, и Эпинэ безропотно позволил погладить место удара. 

— Хочу почувствовать тебя, а не это... — он пренебрежительно кивнул на перчатку. 

— Ты?.. — с сомнением начал Ариго. 

— Да, осточертело беречься, — оборвал его Эпинэ. — Хочу. Не спорь. 

Его голос прозвучал так уверенно, что Ариго подчинился без возражений. Побелевшие от мороза пальцы легко коснулись наливающегося синяка, и Рокэ судорожно сглотнул. Следовало развернуться, незаметно уйти, но он не мог отвести взора от этой сцены, исполненной отнюдь не братской нежности. 

— Я не чувствую, — Эпинэ подался вперед, прижимаясь к кузеновой ладони. 

Ариго отдернулся, медленно перевел странный, растерянный взгляд со своей руки на щеку кузена и обратно. 

— Почему не чувствуешь? — переспросил он. 

— Потому что мы с тобой — два идиота, — Эпинэ непонятно чему расхохотался, сгреб Ариго в объятья, и пока тот растерянно моргал, поцеловал в губы. Ариго рванулся, издал возмущенный возглас, но Эпинэ поймал его, рассмеялся и опять поцеловал горячо и жадно. 

Рокэ затрясло. Он хотел взвыть, но чтобы сдержать крик, прикусывал пальцы; хотел кататься по снегу, беспорядочно колотя руками и ногами, но чтобы остановить истерику, задерживал дыхание; хотел разбить кулаки об ближайший ствол, но чтобы не выдать себя, сгибался и зажимал ладони между коленей. Подсмотренное слишком живо напомнило о том, чего он был лишен. Он не чувствовал возбуждения, только боль — никогда раньше голод по человеческим прикосновениям не впивался в нутро зазубренными когтями, не раздирал, точно падальщик — подгнившую тушу. Никогда ни к кому Рокэ не тянуло так сильно, как сейчас к этим двоим, счастливым, влюбленным, пылким. Выйти к ним, искупаться в их чувстве, напиться, захлебнуться и исцелиться... 

Рокэ бродил среди деревьев до ранних сумерек, не боясь заплутать, а может быть, — вовсе того желая. Вернулся обессиленный, с отнявшимися от холода ногами, с волдырями мозолей и, как выяснилось чуть позднее, с разгоравшейся в груди лихорадкой. 

— Позвать лекаря, ваша милость? — денщик подбросил в камин еще полено. 

— Нет, я запрещаю, — голос сипел, растягивал слова, Рокэ договаривал до конца на чистой инерции, надеясь, что верно обращается с талигойскими глаголами. — Можешь сходить за тинктурами, но сюда никого приводить не смей, я запрещаю... — он приложил ко лбу смоченную в холодной воде тряпицу и осел на подушки. 

Сохранить тайну. Во что бы то ни стало. Его никто не тронет — даже рука, желающая промокнуть болезненный пот, втереть жирную мазь, придержать голову, пока он пьет травяную настойку. Оберегать свою инаковость стало для Рокэ до того естественным, что он ни на миг не усомнился в правильности этой стратегии. Затуманенный жаром рассудок цеплялся за привычные ориентиры, за тысячу раз повторенное и оттого въевшееся в саму суть. Темнота сменялась режущим глаза светом, небытие — жаждой, тяжестью во всем теле и неповоротливостью в мыслях. А иногда — вязким, как болотная жижа, бредом. 

Башня была объята пламенем, а Рокэ стоял на ее вершине, в центре площадки из раскаленного камня. У низенького парапета Ариго, почему-то облаченный в черно-синее, беззаботно обнимался со своим кузеном. Рокэ окликнул их, чтобы предупредить о пожаре, но на него соизволили обратить внимание далеко не сразу. Когда эти двое наконец отлепились друг от друга, Эпинэ свистнул, и из оранжевого марева вынырнула белоклювая лошадь с огромными ласточкиными крыльями. 

— Погодите! — Рокэ смотрел на то, как всадники устраиваются в парном седле, но сам не мог сдвинуться с места. 

— Один ты никогда не спустишься отсюда! — молния на медальоне Эпинэ зловеще сверкнула, и Рокэ вспыхнул весь — от деревянных подметок до макушки — мгновенно, как моток промасленной пакли. 

***

Одноногий музыкант тронул струны, кашлянул, прочищая горло, и громко запел: 

— Ну что ж! Сейчас я спрошу   
За тебя, за тебя, за него,   
За тебя, что один остался,   
И того, кто умер тогда,   
Кто умер тогда. 

Матросы за соседним столом подняли рюмки орухо, звонко чокнулись и осушили до дна. Рокэ с тоской обвел взглядом зал портового притона: густая тьма между балок, дым от выкуренных самокруток и разлегшийся возле стойки волкодав. Кажется, тот самый волкодав, что скалился на посетителей с облезлой вывески. Человека, ради которого Рокэ нынче привел своих прихлебателей под крышу старого Хосе, видно не было. 

— Кто умер, не зная за что, — продолжал музыкант, —   
Его грудь пронизали пулями,   
Он сражался за справедливость   
И крышу над головой. 

— Скукотища, — развязно заметил Хикес. 

— Да уж, — Рибада деланно зевнул. 

— Так проваливайте, — раздраженно бросил Рокэ, и оба притихли.

Они сплотились вокруг него сами — пятеро разгильдяев, явившихся в Алвасете в поисках веселой жизни. Папаша Хикеса имел обширные виноградники в Гостилье, семья Кабреро владела целой торговой флотилией, с помощью которой перевозила шелк и пряности из Багряных земель, дядя Норьеги поставлял серебро для гильдии алвасетских ювелиров. Все они были младшими сыновьями, коих не мучили связанными с наследством премудростями, а баловали, осыпая дурным золотом и позволяя творить, что в голову взбредет. Рокэ познакомился с ними на приеме у городского наместника, где вел себя крайне заносчиво, если не сказать, до скандальности нагло. Теперь-то он не прятал свою непохожесть, а наоборот — выставлял напоказ, но люди отчего-то находили его манеры притягательно смелыми, а стиль одежды — модным и даже подводили под него псевдофилософические теории о том, как вульгарно все плотское и материальное. Наверняка, не будь Рокэ сыном соберано, на следующий день после того злосчастного приема состоялась бы дюжина дуэлей с его участием. Однако вместо этого на празднике урожая он заметил группу молодчиков, старательно подражавших ему внешне. Закатные твари, кому другому это могло бы показаться лестным, но при виде застегнутых на все пуговицы болванов Рокэ едва сдержал горький смех. 

— Эй, ты! — в темном углу бахнули кружкой по столешнице, — чего разнылся? Давай «найереллу»! 

Его поддержали нестройным хором голосов. Впрочем, нашлись и те, кто хотел слушать прежнюю песню. Музыкант сильнее ударил по струнам, чтобы заглушить недовольный гул. 

— «Найереллу» давай, говорю! — ощутив поддержку собутыльников, крикун разгорячился еще пуще. — Мы Илларио поминаем! 

— Да срать нам на твоего Илларио! — Рибада обернулся, высматривая того, к кому обращался. — Подох, и слава Создателю! 

— Ах ты сопляк! 

Загрохотали перевернутые лавки, засверкали ножи и кинжалы, в крови заплескалось предвкушение драки. Грязной, бесчестной, где каждый сам за себя. Такой, в которой Рокэ только и чувствовал себя на своем месте. 

Мелодия оборвалась, музыкант предусмотрительно скрылся за стойкой. К Рибаде кинулись дюжие моряки, он вскочил на лавку, перепрыгнул на стол и метким пинком отправил недопитую бутылку в физиономию здоровяку с красной косынкой. Дальше Рокэ уже не следил за ним — над самым ухом свистнул боевой цеп, и пришлось позаботиться о собственной шкуре. Он вырвал у сизоносого верзилы дубинку, отбил летящий под ключицу нож, поддав кому-то локтем в гортань. То, что тлело внутри: неутоленная страсть, любовь к жизни, жадный, переплавившийся в темное огонь — выплеснулось в восторге боя. Лишь когда завопили «пожар!», Рокэ очнулся от транса, где можно было не сдерживаться, не соблюдать проклятую дистанцию, не строить из себя недотрогу, а уворачиваться, бить в ответ, упиваясь счастьем полной свободы. 

Норьега слишком широко замахнулся, сбил висящий на крючке фонарь. Горячее масло расплескалось на всех, кто стоял поблизости, разлилось по старой соломе на земляном полу. Вспыхнула одежда, помещение заполнил дым, люди кинулись к выходу... 

— Ко мне приходил Виенте, — утром отец вызвал Рокэ в свой кабинет. — Кое-чего порассказал о тебе. 

— И что же? — губы искривила привычная надменность. Взор отца похолодел. По спине пробежали мурашки: Рокэ еще помнил, как тот, не прилагая никаких усилий, смял своей волей однажды надерзившего Карлоса. С младшим, из года в год разочаровывавшим сынком он тем более не станет церемониться. 

— Ты связался с подонками, — отец подошел, удерживая Рокэ взглядом, будто рыбу на крючке, — вот-вот достанет нож и полоснет по брюху. 

— Их родичи верно служат фамилии Алва, почему я не могу с ними водиться? — Рокэ спорил из любопытства, какое порой толкает гладить черных львов и цветки понсоньи. 

— Они — головорезы, насильники и поджигатели, — припечатал отец. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой наследник путался с отбросами общества. Простой люд ненавидит их, хочешь, чтобы возненавидел и тебя? 

«Мне плевать, плевать, плевать», — мысль была такой громкой, что Рокэ совершенно не удивился, когда отец без замаха отвесил ему пощечину. Глаза заволокло невольными слезами, он быстро заморгал. Смуглое лицо по-прежнему источало угрозу, обожженная ладонь занеслась для второго удара. В мозгу промелькнуло: «А ведь, наверное, старик считает справедливым, что, наказывая меня, страдает и сам...» 

— Если я еще раз услышу, что ты проводишь время в неподходящей компании, выпорю, — равнодушно сообщил отец. 

Рокэ кивнул. «Скоро вы услышите обо мне, непременно услышите. Дайте только сговориться с младшим Альмейдой, капитаном „Каммористы“!»


	6. Chapter 6

— Можно? — донеслось из-за двери после робкого стука. 

— Входите, Окделл, — Рокэ перелистнул исписанную страницу. Не то чтобы отчет о перевооружении кавалерийских полков был таким уж занятным чтивом, но с ним следовало разделаться сегодня, а, зная себя, Рокэ хорошо представлял, как охотно он отвлечется, если к тому будет малейший повод. 

Мельком брошенный взгляд показал, что Ричард пребывает в крайне растрепанных чувствах. На высоком лбу пролегла тень, плечи ссутулились, пальцы теребили платок с вышитой монограммой. Ричард помялся на пороге, но потом все-таки решил войти и остановился у письменного стола. 

— Проигрались? — спросил Рокэ первое пришедшее на ум. Что еще, кроме необходимости просить взаймы у врага всех Людей Чести, могло вызвать у Ричарда приступ смущения? 

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Монсеньор, я хотел бы спросить о вашем... о нашем общем недуге. 

— Недуг? — Рокэ не удержался от смешка. — Вот, значит, как на это смотрят в семействе Окделлов? 

— Нет, это я так назвал, — Ричард скомкал платок в кулаке. — Матушка, напротив, считает, на меня пала кара Создателя. 

— Должно быть, список ваших детских грехов выглядел просто устрашающе, — Рокэ, удивленный его разговорчивостью, сдвинул в сторону бумаги. — Похвастайтесь же. Кто, как не я, сможет по достоинству их оценить? 

— Она думает, это из-за моей крови, — Ричард не повелся на подначку. — Отец... — он осекся, видимо вспомнив, с кем откровенничает, но после паузы продолжил, — отец приблизил к себе одну семью из горной глуши, где еще помнят старые обычаи. Ходили слухи, что он проникся их еретическими речами и отрекся от истинной веры. Матушка говорит, я обязан искупить его вину перед Создателем. Доказать, что моя демонская кровь ничего не значит. 

— Ну и бред, — Рокэ уперся локтями в столешницу. — Догадываюсь, чем вас лечили. Посты, власяница, молитвы, флагелляция? И герцогиню не останавливало, что ее методы не действуют? 

Ричард насупился, без слов подтверждая его правоту. Закатные твари! До чего же легко вышло вообразить себя на месте этого волчонка. Каждый день слышать, что ты — пария, отщепенец и платишь по чьим-то счетам. Неужели юноше, волею судеб лишенному нормального будущего, мало собственных бед, чтобы мать убеждала его еще и замаливать чужие проступки?! Рокэ сжал челюсти, чтобы не выругаться вслух. 

— Не смейте так отзываться о матушке! Она страдает гораздо сильнее меня и каждый день молит, чтобы мое несчастье пало на ее плечи, — огрызнулся Ричард. — Я недостаточно верю, поэтому Создатель меня не слышит, — угрюмо прибавил он. 

Похоже, скептицизм слишком ясно отразился на лице Рокэ. Оскорбленный Ричард круто развернулся и устремился к выходу, каблуки скрежетнули по полу, русые вихры взметнулись. 

— А как же ваш вопрос? — Рокэ встал из-за стола, с грохотом отодвинув обитое кожей кресло. 

— Я уже передумал его задавать, — Ричард схватился за дверную ручку, но напоследок обернулся, окинув своего оскорбителя укоризненным взором. Рокэ неспешно пересек кабинет, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Напрасно. Кроме меня вам не с кем поговорить начистоту. Спрашивайте. 

Ричард покачал головой. Он как будто колебался: порыв сбежать угас, но какая-то показушная гордость не позволяла поддаться на уговоры. Рокэ усмехнулся. 

— В таком случае, считайте, что я решил вас чему-то поучить. Разберите со мной интендантские отчеты. 

Ричард с деланной неохотой придвинул от камина второе кресло, и они вдвоем склонились над бумагами. Рокэ должен был предвидеть полный провал этой затеи. Конечно же, рассматривать царапинку на выбритой щеке, чуть тяжеловатую нижнюю челюсть, игру солнца в коротко остриженных волосах было куда занятнее, чем вчитываться в ряды цифр. Склоненная шея (Ричард провел пальцем по крайнему столбцу), беззащитный затылок (Рокэ что-то сказал; по счастью, это сошло за объяснение), прямой доверчивый взгляд (Ричард слушал так, что хотелось нести чушь без остановок), сводящая с ума недоступность близкого человека (рот наполнила вязкая слюна). Их лодыжки под столом соприкоснулись, в животе что-то сладко потянуло, Ричард оцепенел, глядя в одну точку. 

Взять его за руку помешали остатки самоуважения: «Рокэ Алва, ты жалок, убог, ничтожен, если бросаешься на первый попавшийся кусок живого мяса». Он убрал ногу и откинулся на спинку кресла, пережидая, когда спадет болезненное желание. После Эмильенны он даже не пытался сблизиться с кем-либо. Не мудрено, что теперь готов сорваться. Ричард не шевелился, не распрямлялся, не дышал. Это длилось бесконечно долго, может быть — несколько сотен ударов пульса, и наконец он произнес: 

— Вы ведь научились обходить это? 

— Что? — переспросить получилось почти равнодушно. 

— То, что вам нельзя ни к кому притрагиваться, — Ричард по-прежнему обращался к испещренному цифрами листку. 

— С чего вы взяли? 

— Ваши дети... — видимая часть щеки порозовела, — если вы знаете способ, — Ричард нервно переплел пальцы, — скажите его. Я... прошу вас. 

— Какие дети? Окделл, вы в своем уме? — злость взялась из ниоткуда, вынудив Рокэ стиснуть резные подлокотники. — У меня их нет. 

— Я понимаю, вы защищаете честь дамы, — Ричард вскинулся, заглянул в глаза с пробирающими до дрожи искренностью и надеждой, — но мне открыла тайну она сама... 

— Окделл, — раздельно проговорил Рокэ, — у меня нет детей. Вас обманули.


	7. Chapter 7

Дуэль удалась на славу — барон Коупфиц был родом из Торки и любил помахать боевой шпагой не меньше самого Рокэ. Они сцепились на вчерашней пьянке у нагрянувшего в столицу Людвига Ноймара. Рокэ во всеуслышанье объявил, что считает нынешнего маркграфа бараном и увальнем, каких еще поискать, а присоединившийся к их компании Коупфиц не мог пропустить такой нападки на сюзерена. Они уговорились драться следующим утром до первой крови. Рокэ давно не встречал противников себе под стать, поэтому, почуяв за ответными ударами Коупфица руку мастера, постарался затянуть схватку как можно дольше. Нанеся друг другу символические уколы, они расстались почти приятелями, и вот теперь Рокэ, пребывая в умиротворенном настроении, возвращался домой через чиновничьи кварталы. 

Он свернул за угол, вдохнул густой аромат сирени и увидел ее: легкое не по погоде платье, кружевной чепец и светлые косы, вызолоченные утренним солнцем. Девушка поднесла к лицу букетик ландышей, рядом чему-то улыбнулась старуха-цветочница. Во рту вдруг пересохло, Рокэ придержал мориска дрогнувшей рукой, соображая, как теперь поступить. Будь он обычным дворянином, которому приглянулась симпатичная мещаночка, он бы, не задумываясь, скупил все цветы у морщинистой торговки и швырнул их к носкам атласных туфель, что едва виднелись из-под юбки. А после, полюбовавшись на очаровательный румянец и послушав сбивчивые отнекивания, назначил бы своей незнакомке встречу где-нибудь у Старого парка. Но в обстоятельствах Рокэ это стало бы сущим издевательством над обоими. Зачем зря травить душу себе и ей? 

Девушка подняла взгляд, ясные глаза смотрели мягко и открыто, будто их хозяйку переполняло величайшее в мире счастье, и она была не прочь поделиться им с первым встречным. Коралловые губы сложились в прекраснейшую из всех улыбок, на чистых щеках проступили милейшие из всех ямочек. Если бы Рокэ шел своими ногами, те отказались бы ступать дальше, но, на удачу, его конь не подпал под чары незнакомки. Рокэ обернулся, запоминая этот образ, чтобы любоваться им хотя бы в своих фантазиях. 

Их вторая встреча произошла через неделю. 

Драпированная зеленой парчой барка перемигивалась огнями. Лунный диск дробился в речной воде, тихо пели арфы в руках нанятых Борнами музыкантов. Гости графа и графини прохаживались по палубе, останавливались у ажурных перил, наслаждаясь ночной прохладой и отменными винами. Рокэ очутился здесь случайно — увязался за Савиньяками, а те — за Мишелем Эпинэ, дружившим с Карлом Борном, — и уже успел пожалеть о своем любопытстве. Посреди Данара с барки не сойдешь, не покинешь праздник тайно, не объявишь хозяевам, что тебя тошнит от изысканного общества, тем паче, если явился незваным. Рокэ поднялся на корму, обвел взглядом компанию дам и кавалеров, когда сознание выхватило из толпы знакомые черты. 

— ...И все-таки люди — настоящие животные. Так же тупо потакают низменным позывам. Покажите мне мужчину, который утверждает, что в женщинах его не волнует плотское, и я открыто назову его лицемером, — Седрик Карлион наслаждался вниманием публики. 

— Либо поклонником любви по-имперски, — со смешком уточнил некто из Приддов. 

— О, этих несчастных слишком мало, чтобы я уделял им особое внимание. Вам есть что возразить по сути, господа? 

— Но ведь существуют исключительно духовные союзы, — Рокэ впервые слышал голос своей незнакомки, и звучал тот нежно, как тихая капель. — Что вы скажете о Диане Туральенской и ее муже Жюлиане, чей брак так и остался непорочным? 

Она смотрела на Карлиона с искренней верой в собственные слова, и под ее взглядом тот все не находился с ответом. Рокэ вполне понимал его затруднения. Рядом с придворной кокеткой можно было бы спошлить, намекнуть на мужскую немочь, женское уродство или толпу любовников и любовниц у блаженной четы, но что возразить спустившемуся с небес ангелу? 

— Герцог Алва, — приветливо протянула заметившая его Габриэла Борн, — не сторонитесь нас. Уверена, вам есть что сказать по затронутому господином бароном вопросу. 

— Безусловно, — Рокэ вышел из тени, разминувшись с Мишелем Эпинэ и его дамой, которые за его спиной обменялись поцелуями. — Кроме Туральенских Влюбленных история помнит еще Герберта и Анну Штраугт, Вильяма и Эсме Соулрей... 

Незнакомка благодарно улыбнулась. Рокэ сделалось так легко, будто в этот вечер он воспарил к облакам. 

— Нам не нужно ничье согласие, мы будем вместе, — шептал Рокэ в горячечном экстазе, стоя перед ней на коленях. Безумие последних дней вымыло из него въевшуюся под кожу обреченность, желание смеяться и обесценивать все романтическое. Он заболел, помешался, полюбил с пылом человека, который прежде исступленно вытравливал в себе зачатки этого чувства. Вытравливал... пока не устал. И тогда то, что он годами сдерживал, сокрушило возведенные проклятием бастионы. 

— Или умрем, — срывающимся голоском отвечала Эмильенна.

— Умрем? Нет, маленькая, мы будем жить вечно, — «ты будешь моим ангелом, которого я никогда не коснусь; моим вдохновением, чистой любовью, незапятнанным идеалом. У нас все будет, как у тех, кем ты простодушно восхищаешься...» Она вздрогнула, и Рокэ спросил: — Что с тобой?

— Холодно... Окно в спальне, я закрою.

— Боишься замерзнуть?

— Я боюсь потерять тебя, — Эмильенна встревожено обернулась к приоткрытой двери. Порыв сквозняка погасил свечу на подоконнике, и теперь гостиную озаряла лишь луна. — Ты поможешь мне закрыть окно? Его надо закрыть, надо...

— Я не войду в спальню своей невесты до свадьбы, — в груди царапнуло отзвуком фальши, шевельнулись сомнения — холодные, осклизлые, как хвосты водяных змей. — Лучше я закрою дверь.

— Пожалуйста, — Эмильенна заломила руки, расшитый шелком корсаж соскользнул с плеча. В свете луны ее кожа отливала нездоровой белизной. Наверняка родители решили подстелить соломки и научили дочку кое-каким хитростям. Видно, не знали, что соблазнять высокородного жениха ни к чему. 

— Оставь эти уловки, — Рокэ поймал ее ладонь и поцеловал воздух в волоске от ледяного запястья, — я женюсь на тебе и без них. 

Лицо Эмильенны исказила судорога, будто она с трудом подавила сухие рыдания. Рокэ поднялся, потянулся погладить распущенные волосы, когда в коридоре послышался топот множества ног. Она рванулась в угол, он кинулся следом — закрыть собой, защитить, спрятать. Их выследили? Судя по шагам, противников будет много. Что же — ради нее он уложит их всех. 

— Подлец! — дверь распахнулась, и первым на Рокэ бросился дворянин в черной маске. Звякнули встретившиеся клинки, испытанный во многих драках колишемард легко выдержал яростную атаку. Дворянин в маске отпрыгнул от выпада снизу, блеснула опаловая пряжка на воротнике. Каррьяра, свету бы! 

— Габриэль, нет!!! — крикнула Эмильенна не своим голосом, обладатель пряжки отвлекся, заглянул Рокэ через плечо, и этого мига как раз хватило, чтобы нанести ему смертельный удар. 

Из-за спины незадачливого убийцы уже напирали следующие смельчаки. Хвала Леворукому, кому-то достало ума зажечь масляную лампу. Колишемард застрял между ребер агонизирующего мертвеца (непростительная оплошность! вот что значит — расслабился), Рокэ поймал надорский клейбэг, выпавший из его пальцев, и лишь тогда тело того, кого Эмильенна назвала Габриэлем, грузно осело на ковер. Она придушенно взвыла, остренький кулачок стукнул Рокэ под лопатку, затем она огрела его чем-то более увесистым. Кем для нее был этот человек? Кузеном? Братом? Тайным возлюбленным? Впрочем, не все ли равно? Его кровь разделит их навсегда. Сейчас не до того, чтобы горевать по сбежавшему молоку! Рокэ взвесил в ладони трофейный клинок — тяжеловат, но лучшего пока нет, — и отбил метящую в живот шпагу. 

***

Рокэ годами оттачивал фехтовальные навыки, упражнялся до восьмого пота, до изнеможения, до обмороков, только бы вытеснить тоску о том, что ему недоступно. Позднее он находил упоение в бою, в рукопашной свалке, нарочно бросался в гущу врагов, выбирая своими визави самых жестоких и умелых воинов. Уцелеть в отчаянной рубке для него было личным вызовом, что приятно щекотал поджилки, наполнял жизнь давно утраченным смыслом. За безрассудную смелость солдаты сделали его своим кумиром, и Рокэ солгал бы, если бы сказал, что беззаветная преданность сотен бойцов не льстит ему. Существовала лишь одна проблема — впадая в амок, он едва ли мог остановить себя. 

Ткнуть в шею — рыжий коротышка захлебнулся проклятием и рухнул на колени, по белой манишке хлынул бордовый ручей. Отразить выпад слева, отшатнуться от клинка бедолаги, который споткнулся о труп своего подельника, швырнуть в нападающих сорванный со стены гобелен, и, пока они избавляются от неожиданной помехи, обмотать руку скатертью. Вонзить острие в печень — чернобородый здоровяк согнулся пополам и попятился. Кто-то огрел сзади — полоснуть, не глядя, и сразу же ринуться на остолбеневшего старика, сокращая количество убийц на одного. Колоть, уклоняться, опрокидывать стулья, глотать спертый воздух, пропитанный вонью выпущенных кишок, не обращая внимания, что глаза щиплет от пота... 

Правая манжета вымокла в крови, рука занемела, пришлось перехватить скользкий эфес левой. Секунда промедления стоила Рокэ очень дорого: от плечей вниз разлилась свинцовая тяжесть, сердце забухало в висках, горло свело от жажды. Его снова достали; к счастью, рана оказалась неглубокой, но крайне болезненной. Сколько еще он продержится? Гнусная падаль! Идти вдвадцатером на одного — так не поступают даже отъявленные висельники! Они поплатятся за свою трусость... все поплатятся... 

— Кто же так сильно хотел сжить тебя со свету? — голос был странным, но Рокэ не смог бы объяснить, почему так решил. Сквозь туман в голове и нечеловеческую усталость он дернулся, желая не то уйти от удара, не то ударить самому. 

— Тише, они все мертвы, — продолжил голос, — самое опасное я уже залечил. Осталась спина. 

Рокэ осторожно перевернули на живот. Похоже, незваный лекарь хорошо представлял себе, как обращаться с ранеными. Первое, что Рокэ увидел, еле разлепив намертво склеенные веки, была украшенная рубинами гарда — длинная, широкая, какие бывают у старинных двуручников. Чуть дальше, рядом с локтем, в ворсе ковра утопал красный каблук. Право, что за чудак станет биться прадедовским оружием, обрядившись как на придворный балет? Рокэ с трудом приподнял голову, и его губы сами разъехались в судорожной усмешке. 

— Пустяки, — сообщил Леворукий, заправляя за ухо растрепанные волосы, — само заживет. 

— Это ты меня проклял? — изнутри рвался истерический смех. — За что? Зачем я тебе сдался? 

— Проклял? О чем ты говоришь? — Леворукий выпрямился, вложил в ножны меч. — Ты будешь жить. Постарайся забыть о том, что меня видел, — он окинул взглядом место побоища и направился к двери. 

— Забери меня с собой, — пробормотал Рокэ, давясь смехом. — Я не хочу так жить... 

Он очнулся на восходе от зябкого ветерка, что просачивался сквозь разбитое окно. Совсем близко жужжали мухи, в створки распахнутых дверей кто-то громко колотил. Рокэ различил слова, произнесенные с бергерским акцентом: 

— Господа, у вас все в порядке? Моя квартирная хозяйка сказала, что ночью кричали. Сама она побоялась навестить вас, но отправила меня, как только я вернулся домой. 

Не дождавшись ответа, пришелец переступил порог. Подкованные сапоги процокали по короткому коридору, после чего их владельцу, должно быть, открылся вид на заваленную трупами гостиную. 

— Пресвятой Создатель, есть здесь кто-нибудь живой? 

Рокэ попробовал приподняться, и бергер устремился к нему, переступая через тела. Он старался выбирать сухие островки среди темно-красных луж, но вскоре плюнул на это и пошел напрямик. Вот уж чьей выдержке можно позавидовать. Сильные руки уверенно поддержали Рокэ за плечи, бергер вгляделся в его лицо, с одной стороны стянутое кровавой коркой. 

— Погодите. Не стоит шевелиться, пока вас не осмотрит врач. 

— Пустяки, само заживет, — повторил Рокэ смутно знакомую фразу. — У вас не найдется воды? 

Опершись на чужую ладонь, он встал. В глазах помутилось, колени ослабли, к горлу подкатил ком. Неужели все эти мертвецы — его жертвы? Нет... Рокэ точно помнил, что не рубил голов и рук, значит, здесь был кто-то еще... «Кто-то»? Может, хватит лукавить хотя бы перед самим собой? О чем он только думает! Уцелела ли Эмильенна? 

— На заднем дворе есть колодец, — сказал бергер. — Но что здесь произошло? На вас напали? Вы ведь герцог Алва, я верно понял? — он кивком указал на кольцо с родовым гербом. 

Рокэ невольно проследил за его взглядом. Закатные твари, перчатка лопнула по шву, а в заскорузлой рубашке куча прорех. Он торопливо отстранился, отмахнувшись от помощи. Бергер выглядел обеспокоенным, но сам от боли не морщился, не вздрагивал, не пытался отпрянуть. Кажется, все обошлось, и объясняться за неведомо откуда взявшиеся ожоги не придется. 

— Верно. Будьте добры проводить меня, — на лица заговорщиков он еще насмотрится, сейчас главное — смыть с себя всю мерзость и раздобыть чистую одежду. 

Бергер направился вглубь дома. Прежде, чем последовать за ним, Рокэ обернулся. В углу, где его застигли убийцы, с перерезанным горлом лежала Эмильенна.


	8. Chapter 8

Прогремел залп, и дворцовый сад осветился десятком фонтанов из голубого, розового, желтого огня. Пестрые всполохи с шипением выстреливали в ночную высь, точно брызги игристого вина из неосторожно откупоренной бутылки; отражались в черной глади Данара, дробились бликами в золотом шитье придворных нарядов, в распахнутых глазах Ричарда, бросали отблески на русую челку. 

Его давно следовало отослать. Рокэ уже подобрал кандидатуру нового наставника и несколько раз честно брался за перо, чтобы написать в Штернберг изгнанному из семьи за вопиющий мезальянс Мишелю Эпинэ, но дальше куцего приветствия не продвинулся. Фантомная боль разливалась по пальцам, выкручивала руки колкой судорогой, которая отпускала, как только Рокэ откладывал писчие принадлежности. Нет. Разумеется, не было никакой боли, никаких судорог, он просто выдумывал оправдания постыдной слабости (что угодно, лишь бы отвязаться от навязчивых картин, где Ричард счастливо улыбался, восхищенно глядя на Эпинэ), и само то, что Рокэ настолько утратил волю, служило крайне тревожным знаком. Но чему тут удивляться? Не безумию же? Ведь оно с юности ходило за ним по пятам и лишь в тридцать пять сумело настичь. Наоборот, впору поблагодарить высшие силы за полжизни с почти ясным рассудком. 

Ричард запрокинул голову, восторженно приоткрыл рот, и Рокэ (кому под силу такое стерпеть!), послав к кошкам остатки самообладания, провел по его волосам и ниже — между дрогнувших лопаток, вдоль хребта, задержался на узкой пояснице. 

— Что... вы... — он скорее прочел по губам, нежели услышал, потому что в небо снова взмыли искры фейерверков. 

Рокэ не убирал так удобно устроившуюся ладонь, молча смотрел в растерянное лицо, не в силах произнести хоть слово. «Я хочу вас и больше не могу это утаивать, но нужна ли вам моя правда?» Его жест говорил сам за себя, а в глазах — тут уж Рокэ был уверен — стоял кристально ясный вопрос. Текли секунды. Наконец Ричард поморщился, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, дергано кивнул. 

Они отступили за ряд колон, поддерживавших крышу террасы, сбежали по короткой лестнице в сад, подальше от чужого любопытства. Бездумно спрятались, как ищущие уединения звери, которые не желают показать сородичам свою уязвимость. Рокэ пихнул Ричарда к ближайшему дереву, навалился, придавливая; колени столкнулись, с потревоженных листьев капнула ночная роса, под сапогом хрустнула ветка. Он слышал дыхание, громкое, прерывистое; видел едва выделявшееся на темном фоне пятно лица, которое хотелось целовать, изучать ртом каждую черточку, но касаться которого он не мог, чтобы не изуродовать. Рокэ выдернул из кармана платок, прикрылся им и наконец ткнулся наугад в подставленную шею — вобрал теплый телесный запах, сквозь ткань обвел языком острую ключицу, поймал ток заполошного пульса. Отстраняясь, чуть не задел подбородок Ричарда — в один миг даже почудилось, что сейчас его оттолкнут, но этого не произошло. 

— Осторожно, — еле слышно прошептал Ричард, заключая его в кольцо рук. 

— Осторожно, — эхом подтвердил Рокэ, даже не пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. 

Когда оба, ошалевшие, уже добрались до особняка, Ричард лежал на постели без нитки одежды, скованный жгучим стыдом, оцепеневший от недавней смелости, еще более уязвимый по контрасту с тем, что сам Рокэ остался полностью одетым. Его кожа, наверное, мягкая, наверное, гладкая, полыхала. Сквозь перчатки Рокэ чувствовал лишь ее жар. Он смотрел. Как золотистые волоски на теле Ричарда вздыбливались не то от сквозняка, не то от слишком пылкого взгляда, нежный румянец сползал на грудь, сам Ричард застенчиво жмурился и отворачивал голову, позволяя себя рассматривать, а его никогда и никем не целованные губы размыкались, чтобы глотнуть ставшего таким необходимым воздуха, и кадык нервно ходил промеж парных жилок. Рокэ опускал ладонь в перчатке чуть ниже левого, темного, будто родинка, соска, осязая, как бешено колотится чужое сердце, когда вторая рука издевательски медленно поглаживала Ричарда внизу живота. Кончики пальцев щекотали поджатую мошонку, основанием кисти он ритмично надавливал на твердый ствол, извлекая из горла Ричарда все более громкие стоны. Это было так ново и необычно — дарить удовольствие другому человеку без оглядки на то, как странен ты в его глазах. 

— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Рокэ неожиданно для самого себя. Лоб взмок, а рот напротив — пересох, словно весь огонь в крови, передержанный, перебродивший в едкую отраву, что порой одурманивала, толкала его на жестокости, разгорался очистительным пламенем. 

— Не могу, — Ричард зажмурился так сильно, что вокруг глаз собрались тонкие морщинки, выгнулся, подался навстречу. — А-а-ах! 

— Посмотри, — Рокэ навис над ним, распущенные волосы упали на живот, голова закружилась от жажды — проследить языком полукружия ребер, повторить путь затянутых в атлас пальцев, наставить меток, ощутить вкус вот здесь, в углублении между плечом и ключицей, и здесь-здесь-здесь, о, Создатель, всего этого захотелось просто нестерпимо, челюсти свело, а губы занемели. 

Ресницы Ричарда затрепетали. Он втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, зримо колеблясь между последним прибежищем для самообмана (ведь если ты чего-то не видишь, можно считать, что его не существует), и полной открытостью, полным доверием — хотя, казалось бы, разве можно доверять больше, чем когда ты отдаешься, беззащитный, в руки человеку, который способен одним прикосновением причинить тебе жгучую боль? 

— Посмотри, — Рокэ склонился к самому уху, и Ричард, шумно сглотнув, наконец разомкнул веки. — Я хочу знать, что тебе действительно нравится. 

— Нравится, — сдавленно выговорил Ричард. Черные зрачки расширились, он сморгнул, будто ослепленный ярким солнечным светом. — Нра-а-авится-а-а, — прохныкал он, подкинув дрожащие от напряжения бедра. Перчатка стала мокрой и скользкой, Рокэ позволил локтю подломиться, а своему вмиг отяжелевшему телу — упасть на простыни. Для того, чтобы самому достичь разрядки, ему хватило одного рваного движения.


	9. Chapter 9

Ричард ушел от него ночью. Смутная тревога разорвала сон, Рокэ проснулся, крупно вздрогнув, и сразу же понял, что в постели один. Он перекатился на освободившуюся половину кровати, жадно вбирая призрачное тепло простыней; зарылся лицом в подушку с вмятиной от чужого затылка, вдохнул запах вербены и апельсиновых цукатов, которыми угощали во дворце. Память воскресила срывающийся голос: «Нравится, нравится, нравится!» Сердце сжалось, как бывало давным давно, когда они с кузеном Хулио покоряли гребни океанских волн на хлипеньких досках оло. Солнце било в глаза, ветер трепал детские лохмы, а жуткая стихия, в шторма уносившая множество рыбацких жизней, покорно лизала ноги, точно старый пес. Тогда Рокэ казалось, что весь мир исполнен любви к нему, и он сам платил миру взаимностью. Нынче пьяное исступление накатило снова, но он слишком изменился с тех пор, чтобы беспечно открыться навстречу столь сильному чувству. 

— Дор Рикардо сказал, что хочет провести день с виконтом Ларом, — доложил Хуан за завтраком, заметив, как нетерпеливо Рокэ поглядывает на пустующий стул против вазы с фруктами. 

— Он не говорил, когда вернется? — пальцы безотчетно стиснули рукоять серебряного ножа. Поймав себя на этом, Рокэ ослабил хватку, от нечего делать зачерпнул гранатового варенья тупым кончиком и размазал алую гущу по свежей сдобе. 

— Нет, соберано, — Хуан водрузил на стол кувшинчик с заваренным шадди и замер в почтительном полупоклоне. 

Внутри шевельнулось злое — спящий доселе зверь поднял голову, обнажил клыки в хищном оскале, упреждающе зарычал. Закатные твари, с чего в нем проснулась собственническая жажда? Ричард ведет себя куда вменяемее — не зацикливается, не выставляет требований, не липнет почем зря. Рокэ стоило бы последовать его примеру — благо еще не успел отпугнуть ревнивыми претензиями и больным желанием привязать, приковать, запереть на тысячу замков. Но страх потерять едва обретенное, то, чего был лишен долгие годы, вгрызся в сердце, заставляя немедленно вернуть Ричарда в поле зрения (в зону контроля) и больше не отпускать от себя ни на шаг. 

— Кто за ним сегодня смотрит? — спросил Рокэ. 

— Хорхе, — невозмутимо сообщил Хуан, а потом добавил, поясняя: — Прекрасный стрелок. Лучший среди наших. Он уже однажды спас дора Рикардо от покушения. 

Если Хуан надеялся последней фразой успокоить своего господина, то цели он достиг прямо противоположной — после напоминания, что Ричарда уже давно и безуспешно пытаются убить, аппетит у Рокэ пропал вовсе. Кажется, то, что он испытывает, кое-кто назвал бы одержимостью? Чудесно. Жаль, что ни в одном храме по всему свету не найдется экзорциста, способного избавить от зеленоглазой шельмы. Да он и не стремился скинуть с себя наваждение. Нежные вздохи, сонеты о любви и ночные грезы пусть останутся для юных влюбленных, ему же предстоит укрощать стаю внутренних демонов. Воздержание свело его с ума — Рокэ был бы последним глупцом, вздумай он отрицать очевидное, — но пока хоть капля здравомыслия сохранилась в его мозгу, он будет скрывать свою зависимость правдами и неправдами. Иначе лишится всего. 

Рокэ велел седлать Моро и провел день в лагерях под Олларией, устроив внеплановые стрельбы для новонабранных полков, а когда вернулся, наполовину оглохший, пропахший гарью и порохом, в особняк на улице Мимоз, Хорхе сказал, что у «дора Рикардо» завтра утром назначена дуэль. 

Летний ветерок шелестел в кленовых листьях, солнечные зайчики плясали на выщербленных плитах, прыгали по лицам семерых щенков, посмевших угрожать тому, кого Рокэ уже безраздельно присвоил. Они сами подписали себе смертный приговор, когда принялись высмеивать их близость, наверняка заставив Ричарда презирать себя за то, что было и чего не было; когда явились на поединок, надеясь задавить противника числом; когда обнажили шпаги. Рокэ прочел облегчение в широко распахнутых серых глазах и удовлетворенно сощурился — его покровительство не отвергли, а приняли с благодарностью. 

Если чему Рокэ и научился за свои тридцать с лишним лет, так это убивать. Три быстрых выпада, и наследник Колиньяров, а с ним пара дружков, кому не достало сообразительности тут же бросить шпагу оземь и спешно принести Ричарду ненужные извинения, осели на камни Нохи тремя холодеющими куклами. Красный фонтанчик из горла последнего, с вышитой на колете лаской, запачкал правую манжету. Обтерев лезвие платком, Рокэ вложил шпагу в ножны, с преувеличенным вниманием изучил багряное пятно на сливочно-белом кружеве и смерил резким взглядом четверку уцелевших. 

— Так будет с каждым, у кого слишком длинный язык, — произнес он безразлично. У самых ботфортов напоследок дернулся Колиньяр, его левый приятель еще скреб залитые кровью плиты, а правый булькал, тщетно пытаясь сказать нечто членораздельное. Возможно, для кого-то они тоже были дороги, но одна мысль, что при ином раскладе это Ричард мог сейчас умирать, заставляла стискивать кулаки до хруста в костяшках. 

Рокэ запрыгнул в седло, требовательно протянул руку, и Ричард, поколебавшись, вложил в нее затянутую в бархат ладонь. Соблазн привлечь его к себе был слишком велик, но Рокэ унял горячечный порыв, выждал, пока Ричард займет место позади, и пустил коня рысью. Робкие пальцы скользнули по плотно облегавшему торс колету, попытались нащупать хоть одну складку на расшитой серебром ткани. Прикосновение, мягкое и неуверенное, будто Ричард стыдился того, что во время скачки ему нужно за что-то держаться, опалило даже сквозь одежду. От чужого тепла и сердитого сопения под самым ухом — герцог Окделл возмущен, да еще как возмущен! — сводило шею и лопатки. Ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем отклониться назад, впервые за Леворукий знает сколько лет откинуться кому-то на грудь, ощутить живую опору... Каким же дураком он будет, если позволит себе эту слабость. 

— Вы лишили меня возможности отстоять свою честь! — Ричард избегал прямого взгляда, стоял у входа в денник, набычившись, сцепив за спиной пальцы. Похоже, выяснять отношения в конюшне для них вскоре станет доброй традицией. 

— Вы и впрямь полагаете, что дуэли существуют для этого? — Рокэ подступил к нему вплотную, но на расстоянии шага самообладание отказало ему, а все доводы, почему давать себе волю не стоит, испарились за миг. Он сгреб Ричарда, толкнул к дощатой стене, стиснул до хруста ребер, наконец-то убеждаясь, что тот жив, цел и по-прежнему согласен делить с ним постель. Руки лихорадочно шарили по угловатому телу, сердце частило, губы беспорядочно прижимались к волосам на виске — плевать, что опасно. Рокэ раздирало между страхом забывшись причинить боль и испепеляющим желанием забраться под черно-синие тряпки, наставить на белой коже отпечатков, пометить Ричарда несмываемым клеймом. 

— Из-за вас я попаду в Закат после смерти, — Ричард закусывал губы, но глухие стоны все равно вырывались наружу. 

— Глупости, — Рокэ приспустил с него штаны, задрал подол рубашки и ладонью в перчатке сжал твердую ягодицу. — Ты просто еще не успел понять, что такое Закат при жизни. Надеюсь, испытать это тебе никогда не доведется. 

На последних словах спина Ричарда напряглась. Возможно, о Закате он все-таки кое-что знал. 

***

С каждым днем отпускать его от себя становилось все тяжелее. 

Рокэ взял Ричарда на лошадиную ярмарку в Галиоке, хотя по службе оруженосцу было совсем не обязательно сопровождать эра, когда тот изволит развлекаться. Они долго блуждали среди крытых повозок, слушали выкрики коневодов, вовсю нахваливавших свой товар. Рассматривали статных морисков — ничего выдающегося, лучших представителей породы багряноземельские купцы издавна продавали только на рынках Алвасете. Любовались тонконогими, годными лишь для парадов и дамских прогулок линарцами — напротив одной кобылы, белой и изящной, как фарфоровая статуэтка, с переплетенной лентами гривой, Ричард застыл, мечтательно улыбаясь. 

— Не дает покоя слава рыцаря из девичьих баллад? — с усмешкой спросил Рокэ. — Такой выбор не делает чести вашему вкусу. 

Ричард вздрогнул, возвращаясь к яви; глянул враждебно исподлобья. 

— О похожей лошади мечтала моя сестра, — буркнул он и шагнул в толпу. 

«Ведь ты мог просто купить ее, подарить, связав его ниточками благодарности, — сердце сжали ледяные пальцы: — А вместо этого оттолкнул без всякой нужды». 

Рокэ водил Ричарда на карточные вечера в салон прекрасной Марианны. Показывал простейшие трюки, шепотом объяснял суть того или иного плутовства, поил терпкими винами. В тусклом мерцании оплывших свечей, когда захмелевшие гости уже дремлют или полностью увлечены своей парой, было так сладко касаться его сквозь одежду, вызывая на щеках густой румянец, заставляя придушенно всхлипывать от удовольствия. Рокэ гладил худые бедра с внутренней стороны, где его собственная кожа давно загрубела от верховой езды, а у Ричарда сохранила чувствительность. Он разводил ноги шире, обмирая от стыда; безмолвно просил большего, но стоило Рокэ пересечь незримую черту, зайти чуть дальше этих невинных поглаживаний, как Ричард делался холодным и неприступным. Твердил: «Вдруг увидят», не желая слушать никаких доводов против. 

Теперь Ричард не выходил из дому без шейного платка, скрывавшего пурпурно-лиловые следы укусов. Всякий раз, вынимая сапфировую булавку (еще один знак принадлежности, смысл которого понимали лишь они двое), чтобы ослабить тугой узел, Рокэ не мог удержаться и ставил новые метки через слой полупрозрачного муара — такого тонкого, что даже странно, как он защищал от ожогов. Ричард запрокидывал голову и втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, пальцами в перчатках зарывался в волосы Рокэ, обнимал, бережно перебирая жесткие пряди. В эти моменты Рокэ замирал, не решаясь пошевелиться, чтобы не разрушить миг тихой нежности, такой редкой у них. Такой редкой в его жизни. 

Однажды на дворцовом приеме их тайну едва не раскрыли. Спрятавшись в темном алькове, оба словно обезумели: Ричард рухнул как подкошенный в низкое кресло с гнутыми подлокотниками, а Рокэ, с трудом соображая, что творит, упал перед ним на колени. От желания колотило, кончики пальцев онемели, под кожей разлился горячий зуд, и Рокэ знал, что его можно унять только одним способом: прижать к себе Ричарда так тесно, будто хочет стать с ним единым целым. Подрагивающими ладонями он развел в стороны полы чужого камзола, потянул завязки штанов и накрыл ртом оттянувший ткань рубашки член. Плоть под языком была жаркой, от солоноватого, никогда прежде не пробованного вкуса вело, мир качался, а в голове на одной ноте звенело бесконечно повторенное «да-да-да-да». Неутолимый голод понукал взять глубже, ощутить сильнее, и Рокэ суматошно вжимался во впалый живот, прихватывая губами головку, обернутую в промокший от слюны хлопок; вдыхал телесный запах, острый, настоящий, будивший в душе нечто совсем уж нечеловеческое. Ричард кусал костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать, по напряженному телу пробегала дрожь, свободная рука больно стискивала плечо Рокэ. И тут их прервали. 

Зашуршала портьера, затылка коснулся прохладный воздух, сдавленно вскрикнула дама и кто-то откашлялся. Рокэ даже не попытался отпрянуть, не выпустил твердое и горячее изо рта, не прекратил двигать языком. Лишь ущипнул Ричарда за лодыжку, намекая, что неплохо бы вмешаться. 

— Сударь, — его голос походил на хриплое карканье, — вы не могли бы... 

— Покорнейше прошу простить, — кавалер медленно попятился. Пытается разглядеть тех, кого потревожил? — если бы я знал... Прошу простить... 

Рокэ разочарованно отметил, что плоть под его губами опадает, и, убедившись, что ласками это не поправишь, отстранился. 

— Что теперь делать? — трагическим шепотом вопросил Ричард. 

«Какие же глупости тебя тревожат, мальчик. Можно подумать, до этого о нас не шептались на всех углах». 

— Сомневаюсь, что нас узнали, — Рокэ оперся о его ногу. — А даже если так, что с того? По-моему, меня застигли в гораздо более компрометирующем положении, чем тебя. Но я, как видишь, не спешу в отчаянии рвать на себе волосы. 

— Всем известно, что у вас не осталось ни капли стыда, — Ричард уронил голову, спрятав лицо в ладонях, из-за чего его слова звучали глухо и надтреснуто, — вы постоянно склоняете меня ко греху. 

— Занятно, — Рокэ фыркнул. В общем-то, он был не прочь стать для Ричарда виновником всех бед, если ему от этого полегчает. — Не ты ли совсем недавно утверждал, что недостаточно веришь в Создателя, потому он тебя и не исцеляет? О каких грехах тогда речь, позволь узнать? 

Ричард молчал. Где-то далеко заиграли на скрипках, мелодия напоминала быстрый контрданс, но в струнных переливах было, пожалуй, слишком много минорных ноток. А может быть, это толстые дворцовые стены так причудливо искажали звук? От долгого стояния на стылом мраморе колени неприятно заныли, неутоленное желание отозвалось судорогой внизу живота и глухой злостью — на сердце. Рокэ ощупью нашел руку Ричарда, попытался сжать, но тот сразу высвободился. По тихому шороху Рокэ понял, что он поправляет одежду. 

Они вернулись домой, не обменявшись ни словом. Закатные твари, как же чесались руки придушить этого идиота! Ну почему в его пустой голове оседает один сор? Схватить бы в охапку и трясти до тех пор, пока не забудет собственное имя, а потом медленно приручать, чтобы впредь не смел поднять взгляда от земли. Чтобы слушал только его, Рокэ, и больше никого в целом мире. Чтобы... не имел так много собственной воли, которую невозможно контролировать. 

Следующим утром Ричард сбежал. Но прислал весточку с уличным мальчишкой.


	10. Chapter 10

Он не взял с собой вещей — только старое платье, в котором приносил присягу, оружие и немного денег. Рокэ прошелся по враз опустевшим комнатам: кровать аккуратно застелена, в изголовье — горка подушек, кисти балдахина мягко покачиваются на сквозняке. В ящике секретера сложены бумаги — черканные-перечерканные сонеты о пепельных локонах и грустных глазах (понятно чьих), рядом черновики писем. Из болезненного любопытства Рокэ развернул один, смятый, прочел строки, где Ричард со всем пылом юности возражал матушке, опровергая придуманные той нелепицы об его эре. Рокэ сам не понял, как скомкал листок в кулаке, швырнул на пол и припечатал каблуком. 

Естественно, Рокэ знал, куда подевался Ричард. Стоило ему, закутавшись в плащ с поднятым воротником, покинуть особняк, как следом двумя тенями увязались Маркус и Серхио. Рокэ услышал, что «дор Рикардо снял каморку на улице Колеса у вдовой ткачихи», сразу же как проснулся. Первый порыв — немедленно вернуть упрямца, хоть бы и волоком, а потом надеть ошейник, посадить на цепь возле кровати — перегорел, угас сам собой, хотя отголоски остервенелого воя нет-нет и встревали в ход мысли. Если бы только принуждение могло помочь! Неизвестно что выкинет Ричард, будучи силком водворен обратно. Лучше не рисковать. После завтрака принесли записку от самого виновника переполоха. На сером листке было аккуратно выведено: «Прошу вас не считать мой поступок дезертирством. Если я понадоблюсь вам для исполнения служебных обязанностей, пошлите кого-нибудь к церкви Св. Евстафия. Пусть спросят жильца Маделайн Эрроу». 

«Не считать поступок дезертирством... Как мило. Будто я сам не знаю, что он означает». 

Рокэ разбирал скопившиеся прошения, докладные и отчеты, а сам время от времени отстраненно прислушивался к неясному холодку за грудиной. Его отвергли. Это было... обескураживающе. И все ощущалось по-новому: рубашка была чуждой на теле, точно Рокэ с младенчества жил дикарем на забытом Создателем островке посреди Померанцевого моря; длинные волосы щекотали между лопаток, и приходилось часто-часто ежиться; да, в общем-то, весь он, от пяток до макушки, казался себе неправильным, неродным, незнакомым. И что-то беспрестанно ныло, ныло, ныло внутри. Одна мысль тянула за собой другую, крючки воспоминаний вытаскивали из глубин темное, жуткое, иррациональное, и вот Рокэ уже корчился в высоком кресле, тряс головой, сцеплял руки в замок. Что, если больше никто и никогда не взглянет на него с желанием, не коснется, не ответит на немой призыв? Пожалуй, нет смысла и дальше бездумно таращиться на ряды цифр — он все равно не способен сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме своей одержимости, своих страхов, своей жажды. 

Крошечную церковь окружали двухэтажные домики с резными ставнями и жестяными ангелочками вместо флюгеров. Чумазая девочка громко ревела, размазывая грязь по щекам; разлегшаяся под кустом собака шумно чесалась и щелкала зубами на мух. Выбравшись из наемного экипажа, Рокэ огляделся в поисках человека, у которого можно было бы спросить адрес госпожи Эрроу, но тут из щели между домами высунулся Маркус, отвесил быстрый поклон и поманил за собой. 

— Дор Рикардо в церкви, соберано, — они поднялись на затянутый паутиной чердак, где, прислонив зрительную трубу к раме слухового оконца, нес вахту Серхио. — С утра там пропадает. 

— Что за церковь? — Рокэ занял место соглядатая, приник к окуляру. Видимость была прекрасная: он сосчитал голубей на коньке крыши через квартал, случайно выхватил взглядом, как за мутным стеклом дородная девица подводила брови сажей, и остановил свое внимание на заднем дворике той самой церкви. 

— Мне шепнули, что там ключником служит настоящий эсператист, — произнес Маркус. 

Стало быть, кается. И откуда только узнал, где искать исповедника своей веры? Хотя среди Людей Чести такие сведения, наверное, передаются в открытую. Рокэ продолжал наблюдать, когда там, внизу, дверь черного хода распахнулась, и из темноты часовни вышел Ричард, а за ним — невысокий старик в сером балахоне. Никогда прежде Рокэ не видел это лицо таким спокойным, отрешенным, будто неживым вовсе. Шевельнулись дурные предчувствия, он оцепенел, уже зная, почти наверняка зная, что сейчас произойдет. 

Старик что-то сказал. Ричард кивнул (так же нервно, как и тогда, во время фейерверка в дворцовом парке), сбросил колет и рубашку, принял из морщинистой руки плетеный хлыст. «Не делай этого! Не делай! Не делай!» — билось в мозгу, но Ричард, конечно же, не мог слышать его мыслей. Он крепко зажмурился, сжал челюсти и, замахнувшись, хлестнул себя по спине. Рокэ тряхнуло так, словно этот удар предназначался ему, зрительная труба звякнула, стукнувшись о деревянную раму. Ричард застыл с искаженным от боли лицом, а потом хлестнул себя снова. И снова. И снова. Рокэ не видел его спины, но ему было достаточно побелевших, закушенных губ, катящихся градом слез и выступивших на лбу жилок. Старик смотрел на Ричарда ласково, улыбался, как может улыбаться лишь любящий отец при виде достойного чада, и Рокэ захотелось выпустить ему кишки. 

— Сожгите ее, — услышал он свой сдавленный голос. — Сравняйте с землей. Чтобы завтра от этой хибары, — рука указала на церковную маковку, — камня на камне не осталось. 

— Да, соберано, — хором ответили Маркус и Серхио. Служба у Рокэ уже давно отучила их удивляться. 

К горлу подступил горько-кислый ком, Рокэ сглотнул, еще и еще раз, но осклизлая мерзость от его попыток поднималась лишь выше. Вспомнились глаза насмерть перепуганной шлюхи, которая еле вытерпела странноватого клиента. Ричард тоже терпел, а когда силы иссякли — сбежал куда подальше. Рокэ зашелся долгим булькающим кашлем. Как это могло произойти? Как он мог так долго ничего не видеть?! Почему именно в тот миг, когда он позволил себе надеяться? Ричард никогда не делал первого шага, не выказывал предпочтений, лишь покорно шел за ним, принимая все, что бы Рокэ ни дал. Это можно было бы оправдать сотней разных причин, ведь проще всего — наслаждаться сиюминутным, не лезть в скрытые бездны, но Рокэ не имел права обманываться. 

— Вечером отправьте к нему лекаря, — проговорил Рокэ, откладывая трубу.


	11. Chapter 11

Топкая гладь под ним еле заметно покачивалась, стоило лишь повернуть голову, двинуть рукой или ногой. Рокэ увязал в мягком песке, который так приятно пересыпать из ладони в ладонь; сверху колыхалась теплая морская вода — от нее пекло глаза и воспалялись веки, но к этому можно было привыкнуть; в запястье холодно и мокро тыкалась настырная рыбина. Рокэ раздраженно отмахнулся, через мгновенье до слуха донесся глухой дзыньк. Он втянул полной грудью густой, солоновато-горький кисель — вспомнился вкус из детства, когда остроносая лодочка, куда помещались только они с Карлосом, накренилась от высокой волны, и Рокэ не успел сообразить, как ухнул в мутную бездну. Он шел ко дну, не понимая, что нужно барахтаться; смотрел вверх, на зеленое солнце и расплывающиеся зонтики медуз, на черный овал лодки — брюхо огромного жука — с тоненькими ножками-веслами. Тогда за ним нырнул Карлос, поймал и вытащил на поверхность, долго стучал между лопаток, помогая отплеваться от противной воды, но Карлос давно погиб, а значит, теперь Рокэ лежать на морском дне вечно. 

Он сморгнул, и мираж рассыпался. Будь проклята трезвость. Оперся на локти, пережидая головокружение и колотье в правом боку; ощупью нашарил бутылку с касерой — после того как он битый час, не мигая, пялился на солнце сквозь задернутый полог, глаза немилосердно слезились; сделал несколько больших глотков и снова упал в обволакивающие объятья перины. 

...Ричард ступил на пепелище — в одежде из грубой холстины, с черными от золы руками и пятнами болезненного жара на щеках. Он, всегда гордившийся своим титулом, воротивший нос от «навозников», помогал разбирать руины церкви наравне с местными доброхотами. Склонялся к груде обломков (в трубу Рокэ видел, как от этого рубашка на спине окрашивалась алыми пятнами, наверняка намертво прилипая к свежим ранам), нагружал кирпичи на деревянную тачку и плелся к расчищенному дворику неподалеку, волоча ее за собой. Старик-эсператист ласково улыбался ему вслед. «Отказался от помощи лекаря», — доложил Серхио, когда Рокэ минувшим утром опять приехал на улицу Колеса, влекомый почти звериной потребностью взглянуть на Ричарда, убедиться, что с тем все в порядке. Бред! Что с ним может быть в порядке после их больных отношений? «Если станет совсем худо, вызовете лекаря снова», — велел Рокэ, прежде чем уйти. Он не знал, как еще может помочь. 

Рокэ начал пить третьего дня, когда остался один; пил прошлым вечером, с парой часов ясности утром; вернувшись домой, продолжил, но теперь уже даже не пытался считать опорожненные бутылки. От вина он отказался почти сразу, поняв, что оно не даст скорого забытья; хлебал сперва орухо, потом касеру, но и те действовали на него странно. Пора воскрешать старые привычки. Усмехнувшись, он коснулся себя через штаны, смежил веки, вспоминая... О, теперь у него была неслыханная роскошь — полная копилка воспоминаний. Можно представить, что Ричард рядом, лежит на соседней (взятой из его спальни, пропитанной его запахом) подушке, немного напряжен, как всегда, но вместе с тем смотрит с затаенным интересом и ждет чего-то приятного. 

...В тот раз Рокэ уложил его, совершенно голого, на бок, обнял сзади, целуя взъерошенный затылок. Затянутые в черный шелк ладони скользили по белой коже, и Ричард словно бы наблюдал за ними, увлеченный непристойным зрелищем. Рокэ подгреб под себя еще одну подушку, чтобы лучше видеть через его плечо, обернул пальцы вокруг налитого члена, провел вверх-вниз, оттянул крайнюю плоть. Ричард смотрел, дыша ртом часто и шумно; облизывал пересохшую нижнюю губу, подавался вперед, а Рокэ, свободной рукой придерживая его за бедро, вжимался низом живота в худые ягодицы. Это было так, будто они делали все почти по-настоящему — телом к телу, без преград, без осточертевшей ткани, как если бы над ними не довлело жгучее проклятье. Выпустив твердый член (Ричард с разочарованным вздохом толкнулся в воздух), Рокэ притянул колено Ричарда к груди, протиснул ладонь между их телами, чтобы тронуть обжигающе горячую впадину, осторожно надавить на вход. Это доводило его до исступления — одна единственная мысль, как хорошо будет там, внутри, как жарко и тесно, и опять-таки хорошо — взять, сделать своим до конца, стать первым... 

Он слишком много выпил, чтобы возбудиться, и слишком мало — чтобы забыть о побеге Ричарда. Видно, эсператистское воспитание в конце концов победило юношескую пылкость. Думать об этом было не так паршиво, как воображать, что Ричард все время лишь уступал его домогательствам, не находя сил на отпор. 

Рокэ вновь отпил из глиняной бутыли, поболтал ею, проверяя, сколько осталось на дне. А затем запрокинул голову и вылил в рот все до последней капли. 

...Он очнулся на горячих камнях, попытался приподняться, но на грудь надавила чья-то ладонь. 

— Погодите. Не стоит шевелиться, пока вас не осмотрит врач, — произнесли рядом с бергерским акцентом. 

Рокэ разомкнул веки, вгляделся в строгие черты склонившегося над ним вельможи. Голубые глаза буравили его с истинно бергерской дотошностью, светлая шевелюра лежала волосок к волоску, на старомодном воротнике сверкали капельки аметистов. Они с этим человеком определенно уже где-то встречались, но где и когда? 

— Пустяки, само заживет, — произнесли губы Рокэ помимо воли. — У вас не найдется воды? 

Вода? Зачем ему вода? Конечно, здесь жарко, как в Закате, и небо такое красное, что застит взор, но жажды Рокэ не ощущал, гораздо больше его волновало, где это «здесь». Бергер покачал головой: 

— Вам не нужна вода. Уже давно не нужна. Разве что, вы беспокоитесь о сохранности этого юноши? 

— Юноши? — Рокэ дернулся, и бергеру пришлось убрать руку. Рокэ бросил мимолетный взгляд на место, где его только что касались, и обомлел — рубаха на груди была разорвана, а значит... Он быстро глянул на бергера, желая проверить, в перчатках ли тот, но незнакомец уже успел подняться и бесшумно отойти к Эпинэ и Ариго, которые мирно беседовали у зубцов из обветренного камня. Однако даже прежде, чем разглядеть двоих сослуживцев по Торке, Рокэ увидел Ричарда — тот сидел, вперившись в небо, как будто читал в узоре апельсиновых облаков нечто недоступное простым смертным. Сидел, не замечая, что по его одежде ползут язычки пламени. 

— Ричард! — Рокэ кинулся к нему, попытался тряхнуть за плечи, но тот вскочил и отпрыгнул с завидным проворством. 

— Нет! 

— Ты горишь, посмотри... 

— Нет! Нет! Нет! 

С каждым новым выкриком он делал широкий шаг к краю башни, и огонь торжествующе карабкался вверх — со штанин на багряную рубашку, оранжевыми змейками вился вокруг рукавов. 

— Ты только посмотри, — настаивал Рокэ. Наверное, нужно было остановиться, чтобы Ричард прекратил пятиться, но в мозгу Рокэ застыла картинка — черная, обугленная плоть, лопнувшая кожа, бурая кровь... Да пусть кричит сколько угодно! Сначала он сорвет с Ричарда горящие тряпки, а потом они уж как-нибудь объяснятся! 

— Нет!!! — последний вопль вышел диким, как у пойманного в капкан зверя. Ричард шарахнулся назад, его нога провалилась в пустоту. 

***

Вокруг гудели, шептались, цокали каблуками. Людской поток выводил из себя — слишком много взглядов (жалостливых и злорадных), запахов (застарелого пота и пудры для париков), цветов (пестрые камзолы, золотые цепи, блеск бриллиантов), а Рокэ хотелось тишины и покоя. Но прошлым вечером в особняк на улице Мимоз прибыл гонец с Победителем Дракона на плаще и вручил наказ, скрепленный королевской печатью. Все утро Рокэ отмокал в теплой ванне, потом подрагивающими руками соскребал щетину с подбородка, затягивал на поясе мундир, чтобы выбраться из своей норы пред очи двора. 

«Убью этого, — вяло думал он, сидя на Совете Меча. Ги Ариго как раз завершил проникновенную речь о том, как он рад бы послужить государю на южных рубежах, но, вот досада, не хватает смекалки. — Пусть только выйдет король, я вызову сукиного сына на дуэль, не сходя с места». 

Сладостное предвкушение на время ободрило, уняло ноющую пустоту под сердцем, притупило фантомный жар. Но переносить человеческое скопище Рокэ все равно удавалось с трудом. Стоило услышать скрипучий голос Манрика или дребезжащий — Штанцлера, как внутри что-то дергалось, будто по мышцам прокатывалась судорога гадливости, а под кожу кто-то загонял сноп раскаленных игл. Рокэ напряженно замирал, не желая выдавать своей взвинченности, но раздражающий голос лился и лился, впивался занозами в каждый нерв, сменялся новым — не менее раздражающим — голосом. И алый туман между висков густел, сокращая мир до крошечной точки, где крепла ненависть ко всему живому. 

Его назначили Проэмперадором Варасты. Рокэ даже не пытался переиграть тех, кто подстроил ему эту ловушку. Война — грязная, кровопролитная, с тифом и вшами, с карательными вылазками и ловлей дикарей по степи — была тем, что ему сейчас требовалось. Лучшим лекарством от самоедства. Впрочем, новое назначение ничуть не смягчило Рокэ: за время Совета он уже вписал смерть Ги Ариго в свою картину действительности, и когда кардинал пригласил его побеседовать у себя, разрушив эти планы, Рокэ с трудом подавил вспышку ярости. 

— Вы плохо выглядите, герцог, — озабоченно произнес тот, когда они шли по кружной галерее над Большой залой. — К слову, где ваш оруженосец? 

«Да неужели ты не знаешь? С твоей-то сетью прознатчиков!» Воздух вырвался из легких с нездоровым присвистом — как пар из-под крышки кипящего котла. Едва сдерживаемая дрожь пробежала по телу, по жилам разлилось злое пламя, перед глазами заплясали рубиновые пятна. Рокэ сжал кулаки так, что если бы не перчатки, ногти пропороли бы кожу ладоней до мяса. Возможно, боль отрезвила бы его, но ей неоткуда было взяться. Нечеловеческая сила толкнула Рокэ наперерез Дораку и заставила прошипеть: 

— С чего вас это волнует? 

Глаза Дорака округлились — он явно не ожидал такой реакции. Рокэ и сам от себя не ожидал взрыва. С ударами пульса в мозгу билось: «Оставьте меня, оставьте меня, оставьте меня все». Ну почему мир не может исчезнуть по щелчку пальцев?! 

— Мне это, в общем-то, безразлично, — произнес Дорак медленно. — Но слухи, знаете ли... Вижу, не все из них лишены основания. 

Какого Леворукого эти люди позволяют себе судачить о них двоих? Думать о них? Строить версии? Пачкать грязью собственных мыслишек? Выцеплять отточенными коготками нити фактов, подносить их к носу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, а потом показушно морщиться и ханжески поджимать губы? Рокэ перестал осознавать, кто он и где находится. Явь заволокла огненная пелена, и тысяча закатных демонов, до поры пребывавших в узде, вырвались на волю. 

На краю зрения шевельнулась тяжелая голубая портьера, и он кинулся, уже ничего не видя и не слыша за ликующим ревом пламени. Какая-то тварь смела подслушивать их разговор. Смела подглядывать за ним в минуту слабости. Смела интересоваться его чувствами. Она поплатится за любопытство. Рокэ бил, бил, бил неведомо когда выхваченным кинжалом, и перехлестывающее через край остервенение до жути напоминало то, что он чувствовал с Ричардом, когда от головокружительной пропасти отделял только шаг и остановиться мнилось смерти подобным. 

— Ваше Величество, стойте! 

— Герцог Алва не в себе! 

— Держите же его, пока он не убил еще кого-нибудь! 

Голубой бархат окрасился пурпурными пятнами, портьера провисла на оборванных крючках, показалось синюшно-белое лицо прятавшегося за ней лакея. Рокэ покачнулся от внезапной легкости во всем теле — он был щепотью пепла, выжженной изнутри деревяшкой, прогорелым угольком. Лакей прижал ладонь ко рту, но сквозь пальцы потекла алая жижа, он громко застонал и осел на пол. 

— Ваше Величество! 

— С дороги! В день, когда король из династии Олларов не сможет положиться на верность герцога Алва, Талигу наступит конец. 

Пульс отдавался повсюду: в ушах, под коленями, в кончиках пальцев. Волна слабости заставила Рокэ пошатнуться, он непременно упал бы, если бы не чья-то рука, приобнявшая его вокруг пояса. Рокэ обернулся. Фердинанд смотрел на него с мягкой укоризной, не как на бешеного пса с пеной из пасти, а как на запутавшегося, глупого младшего брата. 

— Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов по будущей кампании, — тихо сказал он. 

— Ваше Величество, — Рокэ шептал, как будто давно сорвал голос. Что-то глухо звякнуло — это выпал из ослабевшей ладони клинок. — Ваше Величество... 

— Пойдемте, — Фердинанд повел его по галерее дальше, мимо Дорака с белым от страха лицом, мимо остолбеневших гвардейцев, мимо застывших слуг, и у Рокэ не достало сил сопротивляться. Он опустил веки, не желая никого видеть; полностью доверился поддерживавшей его руке, плечу, на которое так хотелось склонить тяжелую-тяжелую голову. 

— Оставьте нас, — приказал Фердинанд. До слуха Рокэ долетели легкие шорохи и приглушенные ковром шаги — должно быть, их покидала королевская свита. — Сядьте, герцог. 

На шпалерах из желтого шелка выгибались прорисованные черной тушью фульги, с драгоценных плафонов скалились леопарды, деревянные панели были инкрустированы позолоченными зигзагами. Салон Молний... Когда они успели сюда дойти? На ватных ногах Рокэ шагнул к креслу у неразожженного камина, упал в него, совершенно опустошенный. Фердинанд остался стоять. Какого-нибудь ярого поборника этикета при виде столь вопиющего нарушения наверняка хватил бы удар, но таковых по близости, к счастью, не наблюдалось. 

— Хотите поговорить? — предложил Фердинанд, усаживаясь напротив. 

Рокэ смотрел на него, не в силах исторгнуть из себя хоть слово. Поговорить? Да что он скажет? Пожалуется на проблемы в любовных делах? Бред же! До такого он еще не докатился. 

— Иногда вам не мешало бы вспоминать, что я глава вашей церкви, — добродушно попенял Фердинанд. 

Он вытянул руку в жесте благословения, и Рокэ по вбитой годами привычке соскользнул с кресла, опустился на колени, чтобы принять его. Теплая ладонь накрыла темя (на миг Рокэ даже почудилось, что Фердинанд случайно задел его лоб, но этого не могло быть, просто не могло быть, иначе вся безмятежность из его черт испарилась бы), по телу растеклось умиротворение. Громко тикая, отсчитывали время часы, Фердинанд гладил его — осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, и вместе с этой невесомой лаской кто-то милостивый словно бы вытаскивал из души Рокэ засевшие там намертво крючья, снимал с плечей тяжесть, и стальные обручи вокруг сердца разжимались. Стало легче дышать. На Рокэ снизошел покой. 

— Вы уверены, что хотите отправиться в Варасту? — спросил Фердинанд. — У меня найдется человек, способный усмирить бирисских дикарей. 

— Хочу, — прохрипел Рокэ. 

— Мне кажется, вам полезнее было бы отдохнуть, поправить здоровье на родине, — заметил Фердинанд. 

— Нет, — Рокэ впился в него умоляющим взглядом. — Ваше Величество, позвольте мне выиграть для вас эту войну. 

«Позвольте мне выиграть эту войну, раз уж ничего иного в моей жизни не осталось».


	12. Chapter 12

Вечером разразилась гроза. Тучи заволокли чернильное небо с первыми звездами и розовой каемкой по западному краю, серые струи прибили городскую пыль, омыли мостовые, сточные канавы переполнились ручьями нечистот. На этот раз Рокэ не соблюдал инкогнито — велел Пако заложить карету с фамильными гербами и, не таясь, отправился на улицу Колеса. По деревянной крыше барабанили частые капли, от дробного перестука внутри, среди теней от покачивающихся светильников, делалось уютно и хорошо. Странный покой, сошедший на Рокэ рядом с Фердинандом, все еще не растаял, поэтому об исходе грядущей встречи он почти не беспокоился. Вернее, беспокоился, но чувство это приобрело тусклый налет фаталистичности и не грызло в полную силу, а лишь изредка вяло покусывало, как сытая блоха — шелудивую дворнягу. 

На удары дверного молотка долго не открывали. Сверкнула молния (жаль, что далеко, ведь было бы так символично, если бы гнев Создателя настиг Рокэ именно на этом крыльце), полило еще сильнее — ледяной водопад с полей шляпы стекал прямо за шиворот, султан из страусиных перьев обвис, вся одежда напиталась влагой. Вместе с громовым раскатом дверь приоткрылась, из щели выглянула старуха со слезящимися глазами и родинкой на носу. Настоящая ведьма... Как только Ричарда угораздило поселиться у такой? 

— Я хочу видеть герцога Окделла. — Произнесенное вслух, это имя вызвало стайку пробежавших вдоль хребта мурашек. — Мне известно, что он живет здесь. 

Старуха подслеповато щурилась, и Рокэ шагнул в сторону (под ногой хрустнула ореховая скорлупа), чтобы полностью попасть в свет чадящего огарка, который та сжимала морщинистой рукой. Наконец звякнула снимаемая цепочка, пропуская его в пропахший капустой коридор. 

Ричард жил на втором этаже, в комнатушке с косым потолком и узкой кроватью. Он сидел поверх тоненького матраса, погруженный в раздумья, с неестественно прямой спиной и поникшей шеей. При виде его совсем близко, но вместе с тем — бесконечно далеко, под ребрами слева кольнуло остро и тонко, будто кто-то намечал себе цель кончиком ножа. Подумать только, а ведь еще несколько часов назад Рокэ искренне считал себя мертвым изнутри, без чувств, без сил, — как старое дерево с выжженной сердцевиной. На трехногом табурете исходила паром овощная похлебка, у грубо обтесанной ножки в щербатой посудине отмокали побуревшие бинты. Ричард не отреагировал на стук, не вздрогнул, когда с мокрой манжеты сорвалась и звонко шлепнулась на пол крупная капля, поэтому Рокэ пришлось окликнуть его вслух. 

— Ричард? 

«Почему ты ушел?» 

— Вы? — Ричард вскинулся. По истончившимся чертам пробежала короткая судорога, но он быстро взял себя в руки, глянул удивленно из-под насупленных бровей. Носком башмака затолкнул емкость с бинтами под кровать. Хочет, чтобы о его покаянии не узнали? Подыгрывать этому получится недолго. 

— Очевидно, я, — Рокэ надеялся, что усмешка вышла натуральной. Руки заломило от желания пригладить встрепанные вихры, самого его потащило вперед будто на поводке. Рокэ впитывал взглядом каждую линию знакомой до последнего изгиба фигуры — Ричард осунулся и немного загорел, обзавелся свежими мозолями и царапинами, — но больше всего Рокэ тревожило то, что скрывала домотканая рубаха. 

...«У тебя шрамы, — впервые заметив, что спина Ричарда иссечена багровыми отметинами, он был поражен. — Кто это сделал?» 

«Я сам», — Ричард отодвинулся, закутался в простыню, прячась от нежеланного любопытства. Сейчас он донельзя напоминал навострившего уши зверька, готового при малейших признаках опасности юркнуть в убежище. Рокэ смолчал, хотя на языке вертелись отнюдь не лестные эпитеты в адрес герцогини Мирабеллы. Когда-то он причислил флагелляцию к лечебным средствам для пущего абсурда, а оказалось, что своим случайным выстрелом попал в яблочко. Ну кто бы мог подумать? 

«Иди ко мне», — позвал Рокэ, похлопав по бедру. 

Помедлив, Ричард подобрался ближе. Рокэ усадил его боком между своих ног, обнял и долго-долго гладил, прослеживая отпечатавшиеся на коже рубцы. Гнал мысли о собственных шрамах, оставшихся после Винной. Осторожно водил кончиками пальцев, затянутых в опостылевшие перчатки, по темным бороздам. И боролся с желанием сбросить не менее опостылевшую одежду, чтобы просто прижаться — ничего не делая — уснуть, чувствуя чужое тепло. А когда Ричард задремал, совершенно расслабленный и разморенный в его руках, Рокэ пообещал себе, что не допустит новых отметин. Но не прошло и двух дней, как это обещание было нарушено. 

В ту ночь ему приснилось, как Ричард случайно прижимается к его ничем не защищенной щеке. Рокэ проснулся в холодном поту и услышал, что тот, перекатившись на соседнюю подушку, бормочет: «Не проклинайте меня, пожалуйста, не проклинайте»... 

— Я вам зачем-то понадобился? — ощутив, что пауза затягивается, Ричард решил напомнить о себе. 

«Почему ты ушел?»

— Я могу освободить вас от клятвы оруженосца, — предложил Рокэ сухо. — Будете вольны уехать в Надор. Хотите? Могу дать слово, что никаких пагубных последствий для вас, вашей семьи или ваших людей это за собой не повлечет. 

А вот теперь Ричард и правда удивился. Неужели ожидал, что его погонят назад угрозами и затрещинами? «Плохо же вы обо мне думаете, герцог Окделл». Пусть от последней фразы внутри все свернулось в отчаянно вопящий клубок, но он обязан предложить Ричарду полную свободу. 

Тот уставился в стену, растресканные губы подрагивали, будто с них уже готов был слететь окончательный ответ, но всякий раз ему что-то мешало. Рокэ ждал, прислонившись к косяку. 

— Я не хочу, — проронил Ричард. 

Тьму за окном расколола молния. Пряча улыбку облегчения, Рокэ потер глаза, перед которыми закружились белые искры. 

— В таком случае, вам будет целесообразнее вернуться. Через неделю я отбываю из Олларии в Тронко, чтобы принять командование Южной армией, и вам, как оруженосцу, предстоит сопровождать меня. 

Карета проваливалась в ямы, подскакивала на выбоинах и выступающих булыжниках. От тряски не спасали даже хваленые рессоры. Ричард то и дело закусывал губу (напоить маковым отваром, уложить на пуховые подушки), а при особенно сильных толчках еле слышно постанывал (взять за руку, притянуть к себе и всю дорогу отвлекать от боли, шепча разные глупости). Чтобы не натворить лишнего, Рокэ в красках воображал, как придушит бесталанного возницу, и пальцы помимо воли стискивали край сиденья. 

— Лягте, здесь достаточно места для этого. Вам станет легче. 

«Почему ты ушел?»

— Со мной все в порядке! 

Когда они добрались до дома, Ричард нетвердой походкой направился к себе. Не успел он скрыться за поворотом лестницы, как Рокэ, легко представив, что за пытка его ждет в ночные часы, велел Хуану принести в свою спальню еще касеры и предупредил, чтобы его разбудили не позже шести. Ги Ариго он сподобится убить, даже влив в себя целую бутылку этой дряни.


	13. Chapter 13

Рокэ лежал на разобранной постели, ворочался, смотрел в темноту, на шевелящиеся тени в углах. Дождь за окном не утихал, по временам сыпал градинами, в щелях свистели сквозняки, раздувая волнами тяжелые гардины. Что сейчас делает Ричард? Наверное, спит — после мучительной поездки и сытного ужина его точно должно было сморить. Теперь он рядом, в безопасности, и можно попытаться все исправить. Но почему он вернулся? Вот главный вопрос! Понадеялся, что Рокэ верно понял намек, и ничего, переходящего грань допустимого между эром и оруженосцем, у них больше не будет? Или все-таки не выдержал добровольно принятой аскезы? Осознал, что заблуждался? Ах, если бы... Как бы там ни было, давить на него нельзя, нельзя повторять свои же ошибки, нельзя показывать, что намертво увяз в нем, как мошка в капле древесной смолы. 

Пить совсем не хотелось. Поняв, что вряд ли заснет, Рокэ накинул на плечи халат, взял подсвечник и перешел в кабинет — к покинутым бумагам, стопка которых за дни его раздрая заметно подросла. Пора бы вспомнить и о службе. Если они поедут в Варасту с Ричардом, войну против Кагеты неплохо было бы выиграть поэффектнее. Пустить себе пулю в лоб, если уж жизнь станет абсолютно невыносимой, он всегда успеет. 

Утренний туман приглушал скрип колодезного журавля, сквозь молочные клубы просвечивало низкое солнце. На коже оседала роса, а кровь приятно согревал стакан лимонной настойки, найденной в закромах шкафа с лекарствами (ближе к рассвету жутко разболелась голова). В этот час Рокэ меньше всего ожидал обнаружить Ричарда на ногах, но тот встретил его у входа в конюшню бледный, с глубокими тенями у глаз. От удивления Рокэ сбился с шага, за что был награжден осуждающим взглядом. 

— Истосковались по физическому труду? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы пожелать доброго утра. — Только скажите. Пако живо приставит вас выгребать навоз, чтобы через испытание плоти укрепить дух. 

Внутри плеснуло раздражением — надо же было выдать себя так бездарно! — но потом к нему примешалась злость: да с чего он вообще так трясется над этим мальчишкой? Тот даже не счел нужным объяснить, почему сбежал. С чего Рокэ должен думать о его чувствах, щадить, сдерживаться в выражениях? Пусть получает, чего сам добивался. 

— Я узнал, что сегодня у вас дуэль, — сообщил Ричард мыскам своих сапог. Едва прикрытые волосами уши наливались красным. 

— И что? — Рокэ усмехнулся уголком рта. — Думаете, без вас я не справлюсь? 

— Мой долг — сопровождать вас, — лоб Ричарда прорезала упрямая морщинка. Видимо, ночь он тоже провел в раздумьях и успел что-то для себя решить. 

— Вы нездоровы, отправляйтесь к себе, — Рокэ попытался пройти мимо, но остановился почти против воли. Ричард вздохнул, широко раздувая ноздри, и спокойно возразил: 

— Монсеньор, я хотел бы поехать с вами. 

— Дело ваше, — Рокэ надоело препираться. — Но если от верховой прогулки у вас откроются раны, винить будете только себя. 

Они явились на дуэль, немного припозднившись. Пришлось ждать, пока для выезда подготовят почищенную от вчерашней грязи карету — несмотря на дурное настроение, Рокэ не мог позволить Ричарду сесть в седло. 

Возле огромной, зеленовато-желтой лужи Ги Ариго что-то тихо выговаривал зевавшему в платок Иораму. Под старым кленом, рядом с мрачным лекарем, переминался оруженосец в алом колете. Кажется, Эдвард Феншо? Понимая, что на его месте мог сейчас стоять Ричард, Рокэ мысленно поблагодарил кардинала. Кто бы сказал, что несколько слов, произнесенных Дораком на Высоком Совете, в корне изменят его собственную участь? Хоть бы кровавая сцена во дворце никак не отразилась на больном сердце старика. 

— Вы опоздали, Алва. Неужели было так сложно оторваться от бутылки? — Ги Ариго хорохорился, но Рокэ видел, что его глаза испуганно забегали. Жермон уже салютовал бы противнику шпагой без лишних церемоний и третьесортных острот, но Ги, не иначе, хотел сыграть на чужом гневе, чтобы выйти сухим из воды. Даже странно, как в одной семье могли появиться на свет два таких разных человека. 

— Если мне не изменяет память, в дуэльном кодексе записано, что задержка до получаса простительна для любой из сторон и не может трактоваться, как отказ от поединка, — Рокэ бросил снятый колет поверх каменной тумбы и тронул эфес колишемарда. 

— В том, чтобы одолеть пьяницу, — мало чести, — Ги Ариго нарочито скривился. — Я не хочу, чтобы впредь мое имя связывали с убийством беззащитного. Алва, я требую, чтобы вас осмотрел мэтр Паолини и вынес свой вердикт. 

Не получилось вывести из себя и ославить буйно помешанным, так теперь он настаивает на беспробудном пьянстве? Разумеется, мэтр охотно подтвердит, что противник графа Ариго с утра заложил за воротник и уже на ногах не стоит. Знаем мы эти фокусы. Нет уж, приятель, удрать под благовидным предлогом, да еще и обзаведясь славой честнейшего и благороднейшего дуэлянта, вам не позволят. 

— Бой герцога Алвы — мой бой, — заговорил Ричард срывающимся голосом. — Если монсеньор по какой-то причине не сможет драться с вами, граф, я займу его место! 

— А я все думал, зачем вы взяли с собой оруженосца, после того как прилюдно отказались от секунданта, — Ги Ариго деланно рассмеялся. — Прятаться за спину неопытного юнца — до чего же вы докатились. 

— Не беспокойтесь, Ричард, — Рокэ решил, что Ариго уже получил достаточно внимания на сегодня, — для того, чтобы раздавить одного не в меру разговорчивого слизняка, мне совершенно необязательно быть трезвым, здоровым и даже свободным в движениях. 

Под каблуком хрустнула песчинка, с крыши нохского архива, хрипло каркнув, вспорхнула ворона, облезлое перо из ее хвоста закружилось в утреннем воздухе и опустилось на треснувшую плиту. Рокэ приближался к Ариго, широко улыбаясь, а тот до побелевших костяшек сжимал край манжеты, вряд ли понимая, что его страх виден как на ладони. Когда между ними оставалось не больше пяти шагов, Рокэ извлек клинок из ножен, пустил солнечного зайчика в почти серое лицо. Ариго мотнул головой, глянул в сторону — наверняка, чтобы избавиться от золотых бликов перед глазами, — и Рокэ зачем-то проследил за его взглядом. Похоже, это был заранее оговоренный знак, потому что сонный с виду Иорам потянул из-за пояса пистолет. 

— Трус! Ничтожество! — закричал Ричард, и Рокэ стало весело. Раз уж братья Ариго пришли не на дуэль, а на убийство, с ними можно не расшаркиваться. Совсем. Не дожидаясь, пока Ги обнажит свою шпагу, Рокэ вонзил острие колишемарда тому между ребер и кинулся к Иораму, но его опередили. 

Предупреждающий окрик, похоже, перепугал Иорама до полной растерянности. Пока тот переводил панический взгляд с Рокэ на Ричарда, не в силах решить, в кого стрелять, Ричард хлестким ударом выбил пистолет из вялой руки, оружие грохнулось на каменные плиты, и механизм сработал, послав пулю в облюбованный голубями угол. Эхо выстрела на миг оглушило, однако Рокэ сквозь звон в ушах услышал отчаянное «эр Ги!», когда к Ариго бросилась алая тень.

— Ты цел? — Рокэ поймал Ричарда за плечи, притянул к себе, вглядываясь в бледное лицо: треугольник веснушек на правой щеке, на подбородке царапинка от торопливого бритья. Так близко... 

— Цел, это спина, — пробормотал Ричард поморщившись.

***

— Почему такая кислая мина? Вы скорбите по покойному? Жалеете своего однокорытника? 

— Все так странно, — ответил Ричард не сразу. — Перед выпуском из Лаик мне обещали, что меня примет на службу граф Ариго или граф Килеан. Я страшно завидовал Эстебану и Эдварду, когда понял, что меня не выберут, а теперь — прошло несчастных четыре месяца, и Эстебан мертв, а Эдвард вернется домой в Эпинэ... — он смолк, очевидно не зная, как подытожить свою тираду, и наконец повторил: — Все так странно. 

Они опять возвращались домой в карете, но теперь уже Ричард не вздрагивал на каждой кочке: специально для него сиденья покрыли самыми мягкими, тщательно взбитыми подушками из лебединого пуха. 

Сегодня они расположились плечом к плечу, а не напротив, как минувшим вечером, и, откинувшись назад, в теплые пуховые объятья, Рокэ ощущал себя почти счастливым. 

Ричард молчал. После бессонной ночи от уютного покачивания глаза слипались, постепенно тело растворялось в окружающем покое, превращалось в лужицу белого света, по которой пробегала легкая рябь. Раньше Рокэ держало в кулаке сводящее мышцы напряжение — не подавать виду, не тянуться, не перехватывать взгляды, а еще раньше не думать, не вспоминать, не тонуть в жалости к себе, — сейчас же оно отпустило резко, как будто спала с шеи веревочная петля, и он провалился в мирный сон. Отяжелевшая голова свесилась набок, на ухабе тряхнуло до стука зубов, и Рокэ выбросило на грань ярко-синей, от пропущенного сквозь занавески солнца, яви, а потом под щеку ткнулось что-то теплое, надежное, знакомое, то, чего ему так долго не хватало, и мир растворился в небытии. 

— Не будите, — сказал Ричард совсем рядом. Лицо гладил свежий воздух, сквозь веки проникал свет, уже не синий, а обычный, белый. Во сне Рокэ навалился на плечо Ричарда, и тот не отстранился, не разбудил, пихнув локтем под ребра, наоборот — придвинулся ближе, чтобы Рокэ было удобнее. Мелкий жест заботы, который совершают неосознанно, но только не для того, кого едва терпят. 

Ричард склонил голову, коснулся щекой его макушки, по лбу прошла теплая волна от прерывистого выдоха. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не выдать себя улыбкой. Слышалось приглушенное позвякивание — это из постромок выпрягали лошадей, с кухни долетал недовольный голос Кончиты, распекавшей какого-то бездельника. Они с Ричардом сидели в карете посреди двора, спрятанные от случайных свидетелей за тонкими стенами. На солнце нашла тень, и волосы надо лбом невесомо пригладили чужие пальцы. 

— Почему ты ушел? — спросил Рокэ шепотом. 

Над ним рвано вдохнули, опора выскользнула из-под щеки, и Рокэ пришлось выпрямиться. Ричард опустил взгляд, потер переносицу, сложил руки на коленях. 

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — он быстро глянул, проверяя, слушают ли, не смеются ли, не собираются ли перебивать, — мне было так тяжело принять то, что между нами... Всю жизнь я слышал, какой я неправильный, что мне нужно искупать грехи отца, что желания плоти — это грязь, и как мне повезло, ведь если меня полюбит какая-нибудь девушка, я смогу быть уверенным, что она думает лишь о единении душ, а вы... 

Он замолчал, и Рокэ тихо продолжил: 

— Совершенно не соответствую твоему идеалу. 

— ...Если мы с ней станем истово молиться и с чистым сердцем исполнять заветы Создателя, у нас появится наследник, — Ричард шумно сглотнул, после чего его голос упал до сиплого шепота. — Я не хотел так. Матушка говорила, это потому, что я еще не встретил никого достойного, но мне тошно было представлять, что я повзрослею и состарюсь в постоянных молитвах. Я надеялся, что вы меня поймете, поможете мне разобраться, но... 

— Я действительно... — Рокэ кашлянул, подбирая слова, но Ричард нетерпеливо дернул плечом, как будто отмахнулся, серые глаза смотрели требовательно и сердито. 

— В определенный момент я решил, что матушка была права, потому что вам нравилось только... сами понимаете что, — его губы гневно поджались. — Если мы о чем-то говорили, вы пытались задеть меня. Если я чему-то возражал, вы утверждали, что это глупость. Но для меня было вовсе не так! Я сбежал, потому что не знал, как выпутаться из всего этого. 

Рокэ не помнил, сколько лет назад его в последний раз отчитывали, будто нашкодившего мальчишку, поэтому, не иначе, с непривычки его щеки сейчас полыхали. 

Ричард тряхнул волосами и глянул с обезоруживающей надеждой. 

— У меня не было особой возможности научиться думать еще о ком-то, кроме себя, — Рокэ взял его за руки, осторожно сжал ладони через перчатки. — Что же, видимо, придется спешно восполнять пробел в этой области. 

Ричард весь просиял, скользнул руками на плечи, притянул к себе. Рокэ не упирался. Они застыли нос к носу, на волосок друг от друга, и их дыхание смешивалось, как могло бы — во время поцелуя. 

— Я бы вытерпел любую боль от любого ожога, чтобы коснуться тебя сейчас, — признался Рокэ. 

Ричард резко подался вперед, но Рокэ успел выставить перед собой руки, они забарахтались, заборолись, скатились на пол. 

— Я тоже готов терпеть, — решительно проговорил Ричард. 

— Только вот я тебе этого не позволю, — Рокэ сел, потер ушибленный затылок. — Так что даже не пытайся.


	14. Эпилог

Под выступом ревела вода, горная речка здесь обрушивалась с острой скалы, в густой взвеси плясала розовобрюхая рыба, которую с противоположной стороны бурлящего потока выхватывали сгрудившиеся у берега медведи. Они были небольшими — значительно меньше тех, чьи туши Дик видел на дворе родного замка после отцовской охоты, — с короткими мордами и черной шерстью. Ветер с сагранских вершин продувал насквозь толстое сукно колета, но холод и свежесть не мешали, наоборот — Дик воображал, будто вернулся в весенний Надор, когда в окрестных лесах только начинали распускаться пушистые вербы, а на дне оврагов еще лежали нестаявшие сугробы. Ветер был старым знакомцем, Дик подставил ему лицо, стянул перчатки, зажав их подмышкой. 

— О чем задумался? — Рокэ Алва обошел его и встал у самого края, проследив взглядом за отломленной веткой, которую прибило к порогу. 

— Ни о чем. Здесь красиво, — безотчетно Дик шагнул следом, чтобы... он сам толком не знал зачем. Просто от вида опасности, которой Рокэ подвергал себя из пустой бравады, ему сделалось не по себе. 

— Подтолкнешь? — тот неожиданно обернулся. — Когда еще представится такой удобный шанс? Все знают мою любовь к риску и не удивятся, если однажды я сверну себе шею. Или оступлюсь над пропастью, как в нашем случае. 

— Вы?! — хотелось добавить «сумасшедший», но таким Рокэ не проймешь. Дик старался привыкнуть к странностям своего монсеньора, однако тот всегда находил, чем выбить его из колеи. 

Но все-таки рядом с ним было хорошо. Хотя бы потому, что он никогда не лез Дику в душу, не жалел, не изматывал требованиями. Не лгал. Он приходил на помощь, когда Дик в этом действительно нуждался, объяснял, только когда Дика одолевали сомнения, а их близость... пожалуй, разобраться с ней было сложнее всего, но и тут Дик точно знал, что ему это нужно не меньше, чем самому Рокэ. По первости он боялся стать безвольным исполнителем чужих прихотей, одушевленным трофеем, думал, что Рокэ возьмется обихаживать его, как капризную эрэа, но эти страхи не оправдались: ему давали жить своей жизнью, не вмешиваясь больше необходимого. Иногда Дик ловил на себе слишком пристальный взгляд, или ничего не значащее прикосновение длилось слишком долго, и тогда он понимал, что Рокэ зовет его провести вечер вместе. Самому Дику приглашать в свои покои не позволяла гордость, но на немой зов Рокэ он, истосковавшийся по человеческому теплу, шел охотно, даже с каким-то трусливым облегчением. 

— Я? — тот приподнял брови, словно предлагая все-таки наградить его каким-нибудь нелестным эпитетом. 

— Я не стану вас толкать, — Дик не рассчитывал одолеть Рокэ в словесном поединке, поэтому обзавелся привычкой на все провокации отвечать честно и напрямик. 

— Уверен? — тот крутнулся на пятках, пошатнулся, утратив равновесие, и суматошно, совсем непохоже на свои обычные выверенные жесты, взмахнул руками. 

В груди Дика разлился мертвенный холод, он еще успел осознать, что набирает воздух для крика, но ни единого звука издать не смог. В последний миг вцепился в рукав Рокэ, но проклятый шелк выскользнул из вспотевших пальцев, кружево с треском разорвалось, и когда он уже думал, что все потеряно, тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на его кисти железной хваткой. Дик дернул Рокэ на себя. Они упали на острую гальку — Дик ушибся, прикусил язык, вдобавок рухнувший сверху Рокэ весьма ощутимо заехал ему между ног заткнутым за пояс пистолетом. Наверное, именно это в первые секунды выбило из головы Дика все мысли. А когда он восстановил дыхание, Рокэ уже откатился в сторону и теперь лежал, вперив в него странно задумчивый взгляд. 

— Вы целы? — тупо спросил Дик. 

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Рокэ, — а ты? 

— Вполне, — не жаловаться же на пистолет, в самом деле. Что значит один тычок по сравнению со спасенной жизнью? 

— И здесь? — затянутый в лайку палец коснулся его щеки. 

— Да, — удивился Дик, — а почему вы?.. 

Договорить ему не дали. Дик не успел ничего сообразить, когда вместо пальца к чуть зудящей после бритья коже прижались сухие губы. В момент падения Рокэ своим лбом едва не лишил его парочки зубов, запоздало вспомнил Дик. Новое касание было легким, почти невесомым, Дик напрягся, чтобы увернуться, но потом до него дошло — боли нет. Рокэ с чувством выругался на кэналлийском, подмял его под себя, придержал голову и поцеловал. Горячий язык ткнулся просяще, Дик приоткрыл рот, впуская его, и потерялся в ощущениях: это было головокружительно хорошо, когда Рокэ по очереди втягивал его губы, гладил языком, осторожно прикусывал, как будто хотел съесть его, Дика, целиком. Пальцы Рокэ — уже без перчаток — дергали его за рубашку, желая выпростать подол из штанов; наконец это удалось, и Дик задохнулся от всепоглощающего чувства близости, когда чужие руки собственнически прошлись вдоль хребта. 

— Увидят, — промычал Дик в приоткрытый рот. 

— Я потом всех поубиваю, — выдохнул Рокэ. Его глаза были такими большими и сумасшедшими, что Дик понял: тот не шутил. Но на сторонних наблюдателей почему-то было плевать. Дик приподнялся, чтобы Рокэ смог быстрее стащить с него штаны, глянул вверх... 

В прозрачном синем небе парил одинокий гриф. Даже если бы его внимание привлекли двое бескрылых на скальном карнизе, вряд ли он смог бы кому-то о них рассказать. Создателю же они с Рокэ явно были безразличны, если, конечно, не считать исчезнувшее проклятье за ниспосланный знак.


End file.
